Guild
by Caramia Le Balcon
Summary: In every seemingly good country,there's always a group that does the government dirty work. The one in Japan is called Guild and has 10 members. Leader:Shiro Neko AKA, "normal" high school girl, Mikan Sakura. Her life was complicated but never like this.
1. We Are The Guild

Today is about to end...and its first day of school too. I wished it was the first day of school everyday. Then the teacher would never give us homework and just do some 'get-to-know-the-students' thing. Though, that wasn't such a good idea for me, but I was covered.

Right now, I am standing in a crowd of practically a thousand students. Temperature: one thousand degrees. Where do I stand? At the middle.

I'll leave you to do the math.

The headmaster was babbling and I think he knew at least seventy percent of the students were ignoring him but he just continued. Good man...The not-so-good part is how he dressed. I mean, if Anna saw this, she would have cried blood!

He was wearing a green, frilly-on-the-end jacket, with pink pants and ballerina shoes. After living with Anna for years, I wanted to cry too, but not as hard as she would have.

I was about to doze of, just a tiny bit when all of a sudden-

"Princess! I've come to get you!" a voice shouted from the back doors. Students' heads turned. I would have recognized that voice anywhere. Hell, it was the voice that always whined when no food was left for him if he were 'bad'.

You must remember the position I was in so I don't think anybody could blame or object to my reaction towards the annoying voice.

"Tsubasa!" I screeched, while I walked towards him. The students formed a line for me, probably due to my anger. If I wasn't pissed, I was sure I would have sung something, somewhere along the lines of 'I'm king of the world!' or queen at least.

Tsubasa was holding both his hands out in front of him, trying to calm me down, but we both knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"P-princess, c-calm d-down. We m-must act r-rationally here." And what part of barging through the door when an assembly is going on is rational?

When I reached him, I had to grab his collar and drag it down so I could see his face. "What the hell do you think your doing here, huh, Tsubasa?" I was ready to kill him anytime soon. He never learns...

"Sorry, princess, I didn't know. Please don't kill me. I was just trying to pick you up from school like Imai told me to or else she'll sell those photos that..." And that's where I stopped caring for whatever he had to say.

"Please don't kill me," he said again, after finishing his babbling, but this time, it sounded more like a squeak.

"You better hope I don't." I gave him the most evil glare I could manage and that was pretty easy to do.

Heads turned again when the headmaster spoke through the microphone.

"Assembly is over. You may go now. Those who stay here for fifteen seconds will be punished severely."

All of a sudden, the seniors all ran for the nearest door. I wonder what was the punishment. But whatever it was, it sure got the seniors to get out fast with tails between their legs. Seeing this, the juniors also ran due to seeing the fear on the seniors' face.

I was about to run too but the headmaster said "Except you, Miss Mikan Sakura," he said without using the microphone since we all knew his voice would echo when the hall was cleared.

I let go of Tsubasa's collar, sadly, and walked to the headmaster and the other teachers beside him. Tsubasa didn't need telling from me to follow. He kept his mouth quiet this time because he knew if he didn't: We would be eating delicious food with him tied to a chair, not able to eat or drink anything we're eating or drinking. For Tsubasa, that was worse than being stabbed in the chest.

When I arrived to the place where I was standing until a certain somebody showed up, I grab my bag and continued walking to the stage.

Tsubasa stood beside me while the headmaster pulled a chair for me to sit in.

The headmaster, Narumi, bent a bit forward to me (he was sitting in front of me) and we began.

"Firstly dear, who is that man beside you?"

I had to choose my words carefully now. "This man here is nothing you should be concerned with. Please forgive him for his rude actions." I bowed my head a bit to make it clear. Tsubasa probably saw this and bowed his head too.

Narumi chuckled a bit. "No, its fine. Uhh..." He looked at all the teachers around him. "You may all leave now. I want to have a private talk with this lady here. In fact, we should go somewhere more private, no?"

The teachers looked like they didn't want to leave but after seeing Narumi's serious smile, they obeyed.

He didn't need an answer from me to know that I wanted to talk at somewhere more private as well. Tsubasa carried my bag and the three of us walked to the headmaster's room. It didn't take much time because the faculty building was right next to the hall.

On my way there, I couldn't help thinking this man here knew my secret. Something that would cost me if it was revealed to normal people.

The room was nice. There was a sofa facing each other with a glass on the middle, a comfy chair and a desk in front of it with his name on a gold platter on it.

I sat on one of the sofas while Narumi took the sofa in front of me, making us face to face. Tsubasa closed the blinds before standing behind me.

"Miss Mikan-" he started but I cut him off.

"Please sir, just call me Mikan." I corrected him. After years of people calling me that, it was still weird to for me to be called so formally.

He smiled a dazzling smile; I couldn't help but smile too. "Very well then, Mikan, I believe you recognize this?"

He took out a letter from his jacket and I immediately put up my guards. It had the emblem of Japan's Prime minister.

"I was given this by a man yesterday and was told to give it to a girl named Mikan Sakura. He said that you were a girl that was very defensive and rarely took your guard down. He said the minister trusted my judgment to make sure you were the right one before giving this to you. Judging by how you answered me when I asked you who the boy besides you was, I think you're the girl."

He extended the letter to me and Tsubasa took it. They always do. After making sure it wasn't a fake, he gave it to me for me to read it.

_Dear __Mikan__! How are you, my little niece? Are you doing well there? __I'm sorry I can't see you more often; I'm very busy, as I'm sure you would understand. __Now, I know you don't like it when I tell your headmasters about your identity but __Narumi__ can be trusted. Trust me on this one. I have to go now. I'll see you __later. Take care!_

_Your uncle,_  
_-__Kazu__Yukihara_

I folded the letter back and gave it to Tsubasa to keep for now. He was an idiot but he guarded well.

"So, when can I have an official introduction from you? I was given one yesterday but I'd rather hear it from your mouth firsthand." He gave an apologetic smile.

"No worries. Tsubasa, tell the others to be here, ASAP." I didn't look at him when I said it.

And five minutes and thirty-four seconds later, all of the members of the Guild were behind me, all lined up. They must have come through the opened window.

I heard someone gasp. Must be Anna.

I twisted my body to see and it was her. Thankfully, Nonoko managed to catch her before she fell flat to the floor. "Thank you..." she muttered. When she was able to stand up again, she turned her back on Narumi-sensei. From his face, I didn't think he knew why.

"Did you guys come from the house?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah. And seeing as Mistress called us today, you must have done something, didn't you?" Misaki was glaring daggers at Tsubasa.

"N-no! I didn't do it this time! Honest! It was Master's doing again!"

Misaki seemed to get it and returned to her cheerful self. Punching Tsubasa in the stomach must have helped.

"I'm gonna get you for this when we get back..." He was shut up by Hotaru. His hands were held down by Misaki.

"Try me," Misaki dared him.

Tsubasa's retort sounded muffled. Misaki seems to like Tsubasa not being able to say anything back. Masochistic much?

Ignoring the married couples fight —well not really since the husband couldn't do anything—, I gave my attention back to Narumi after a hearing soft 'thump' from Koko, I guess. Oh well, at least Tsubasa won't be conscious for the rest of the day.

"My name is Mikan Yukihara Sakura. These are the nine members that live together with me. We serve Japan through the underground world, as a group called Guild."

I took a short break for a dramatic effect plus trying to lift up the mood a bit but after a while of still feeling tensed behind me, I knew that was lost cause.

Oh well. "It's so hard to get a good mood these days..." I muttered a bit. I knew they could hear me. I wanted them to.

Continuing from a stupid failed dramatic effect, I said "These nine people are my friends. They are Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Misaki and Tsubasa."

**(****Narumi's****POV****)**

Interesting. She didn't point to the people when she says their name. Probably for protection purpose. She really is defensive. Just like her mother.

"Okay. Well, I think that's all I need to know. However, I do have a request to make."

"What kind of request?" She still looked calm.

I let my smile down and tried to put a serious face. It worked from the changing of emotion in Mikan's face.

"Recently, there have been some attacks in this school. Students are being harmed. Some of them are seriously injured. Day by day, the rate of the attacks is getting higher. If it would not be too much, would it be okay if you looked into this a bit? I don't want to involve the police because from what the students said, they are not gangsters from other schools. They are likely hired and when I heard of you, I thought you would be the right ones to solve this."

She took time to answer me but then she said; "Of course. This is now my school so I'd rather it's not tainted by blood. Is that all you wish to talk about? I have some things to take care of."

She began standing up again. I copied her. "No, that's all. Have a wonderful day. And please, try not to give that unconscious young man a hard time. He looks pretty beaten up."

She gave me a smile. I thought she looked like an angel when she did it. She takes it from Yuka I guess.

"Of course we won't. Later, Narumi-sensei!"

She looked so childish when she waved her hands like an excited little kid. So cute! I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Ahh!Narumi-sensei! What are you doing?" She tried pulling me away but I hugged her more tightly. I could swear the temperature rise a bit.

I didn't say anything and keep hugging her until "Narumi-sensei! C-cant br-breathe..."

I snapped out from my la-la land and let her go. The temperature went down a bit. Is there something wrong with the air conditioner? Seeing her stricken face, I apologized. Sort of. "Sorry! You looked so cute just now! I couldn't help it. You looked so much like a cute teddy bear I saw the other day during the teddy bear exibition. One of them reminded you of me;the one with the student uniform. It's-"

"Narumi-sensei!" she cut me off in a haste.

I blushed and gazed at the floor. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. I'm used to it..." Used to it?

"Well, Sensei, gotta go now. Let's go guys..." And they all took off from the window...

A boy stayed behind and had a goofy smile on his face. "Sensei, I think you shouldn't do that again if you don't want to get killed. Oh and, if you make Anna almost faint again, I'll be honored to do it instead of Natsume. Later!"

And the boy disappeared as well. I guess nothing changed there- boys threatening to kill me with a smile on their face.

Oh Yuka...I miss you and them... so much...


	2. This Means War

Chp 2 edited! Just a bit but it will be important in the future. Oh and, this time, I changed Youichi's age to fit the timeline. And if I haven't make it clear yet, here is the age for everyone in Guild.

Mikan-16

Hotaru-16

Natsume-17

Ruka-17

Tsubasa-19

Misaki-20

Anna-15

Nonoko-15

Youichi-10

Aoi-6

Persona-26

Anything that is suspicious, please tell me and I will check on it. I'm trying my best. Oh and, I'm searching for a beta. Anybody?

* * *

I've already said it once but I don't want to say it again. It breaks my heart and you guys know it already...

-At Mansion-

"OW!!!OW!!! THAT HURTS, MISAKI! OW!" Tsubasa screamed right after he woke up when they arrive at the mansion and Misaki starts hitting him with her staff.

He tries to run away but Misaki manage to keep up, most of it was because her staff is 2 meter so in the end, they ended up running in circle inside the house in front of the main door they just walk through in.

Misaki stops hitting him when Mikan finally got bored and said "Hey, Misaki, let him go and go cook some dinner. Koko, give Tsubasa his punishment."

"Yes, Mikan-sama!" and he both dragged the crying Tsubasa off to the punishment chamber. For some reason, he sounded happy...

Everyone hates to be Tsubasa right now.

When she was about to go to her room, a little girl ran up to her with a boy standing behind her, jumps at her and hug her making her lose her balance and falling down. This was what she meant by used to it when Narumi hugged her.

"Mikan-sama! Your back!" the girl looked so cute with her smile, Mikan thought.

"Yes, I am." she said as she started to get up as the 6 year old girl hugs her leg, never wanting to let go.

Mikan look at the 10 year old boy behind Aoi and smirked. "Jealous, Youichi?"

Youichi blushed a bit but covered it by saying "Why would I be jealous of you hugging an uncute brat like her?"

That made Aoi's smile turned to an annoyed smile. "Do you want me to hang you up the ceiling upside down?"

Youichi didn't get scared by her threat at all. He began glaring at her. "Try me..." he smirked a bit as if to challenge her.

"You..." she was going to throw him into the next world but luckily, Mikan manage to stop her.

Finally, Aoi gave up the futile struggle and ruffled began hugging Mikan again. "So, how was you day?" Mikan asked Aoi.

Aoi had a smile back on her face as if nothing happen. Or she's just trying to escape reality.

Whichever.

Everyone sweat dropped at the fast mood swings.

"Good. I went to the gun room to do some shooting and I'm still improving the roller blades that you asked for." Aoi is really happy because she gets to do something useful while she's in the house.

"That's great!" Mikan said with a little bit less enthusiasm than she usually does. She's really tired...

"Aoi, I need to go rest for a while. Don't push yourself too much now, okay?" she kneel down to stand equally with Aoi.

"Have a good rest, Mikan-sama." she kissed Mikan's cheek which made her older brother and her best friend, Youichi crazy jealous over this.

But they would never say it. Pride...

Mikan went to Youichi and ruffled his hear which made the little boy blush a bit. She grabs her bag and went straight to her room. They all just stared at her as she went up the swirling stair.

"Sigh. Mistress must be tired to go straight to her room after school. Usually, she stays and cook with us." Misaki said absentmindedly

"Yeah but you can't really blame her. She just came back from the meeting yesterday and tonight, she has to go to another one. Hey, do you know what they were discussing about yesterday, Hotaru?" Anna said.

"3000 yen first." she hold out her hand out because she knows Anna wont say no when it comes to Mikan.

Anna reluctantly took out her wallet, withdraw 3000 yen and gave it to Ice-Queen. "Pleasure making business with you."

"Pleasure my ass..." Anna muttered under her breath. Everyone heard it but pretend they didn't.

"Yesterday, they we're talking about _him._"

All eyes turned on her. "_Him? _I thought they captured him already!" Ruka asked. He was shocked that _he _was not caught yet.

"3000 yen more." everyone sweat dropped. They all took 3000 yen each and gave it to her. She was counting money as she was speaking.

"Yeah. They're thinking _he_ might be planning something to get his revenge."

Natsume slammed his fist at the wall beside him. "Damn it! What more does he want?!" Youichi settled with a "f**k"

They all stayed quiet after that. The tension in the room got a whole lot worse since Natsume and Youichi's anger for _him _was more stronger than the others.

When it seems that time stopped, Koko and Mochu finally shows up from the punishment chamber with a traumatize Tsubasa behind them.

"Fo-food..." and he went dragging his feet to the kitchen. Misaki finally remembers Mikan order and quickly said "Girls! We better start working on dinner for Mistress before she goes tonight!"

"Your right! Lets go. Boys, you do the usual." Nonoko said and the girls left for the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

"Who do they think they are to boss us around like that?" Natsume said. The one thing he doesn't like is one someone orders him. Except for Mikan but that was because he had no other choice. Oh and, its because he's in madly in love with his master.

"Doesn't matter anyway. Come on guys, we still haven't sorted out the targets yet." Ruka said with the whatever-i-don't-care-'cause-I'm-gonna-end-up-doing-it-anyway-when-Hotaru-blackmails-me face.

They boys left the main hall for the meeting room.

-1 Hour Later-

While the boys was helping the girl set up the table for dinner —except for Natsume—, they all turned at Mikan when she went into the room.

She was a green, turtle neck robe which goes down to her ankles and it has split ends on each side beginning from the waist to the end of the robe. Underneath, she wears a white pant. (She's wearing the cloth Watanuki from XxxHolic wore in chapter 187).

It was loose and it made her look so elegant.

She sat down at the far end of the table, facing them all. The food was already in front of her so she only said "Itadakimasu" and started digging in. The rest started following her.

"Mikan-sama, when are you coming back today?" Misaki asked as if she was asking about the weather.

"Probably around midnight. Oh and, some of you have mission tonight. The files and orders are in the meeting room. As usual, read it, memorize it, burn it." Mikan said in the same tone Misaki used.

They all thought the matter was a whatever thing 'cause all of them are used to doing it but as you can see, they didn't turn to some kind of emo-assassins. Well...unless you count Natsume but he was already those before Mikan met him and Aoi, without the assassin part so he doesn't really count.

Mikan wiped her mouth with the napkin after she finished eating. It was 8 and she had to be there at 8.30 sharp.

She raise from her seat gave a shining smile to everyone. "'Kay guys, I'll be back around midnight. Make sure you do your job as perfect as well, 'kay, Youichi?"

No emotions showed on his face. "Sure."

He, Youichi Yukihara Sakura isn't not one of the 9 assassins of the group but still do regular training to just, prepare himself in case anything happens. So when nothing does, he acts as Mikan's right hand man. He's the only person that she can trust completely for that kind of job.

Not even Natsume, her best friend since years ago has her complete trust.

"You want me to sent you there?" Natsume asked her. Its not that he wasn't to spend time with her more...NO! He just wants to try and sneak into the meeting room and try finding out about _him._

Mikan smirk as if she could hear what he just said. "Yeah right. You just want to get into the meeting room. No way, Natsume. Its only for the leaders."

"Tsk" was all he said when his half- I mean, full plan got discovered.

"I'll just go and take my _car_. Later." she smirks at Natsume because she knows he had always wanted to ride in her car. (she thought that was the reason why he asked)

A Mercedes Guardian. Given to only to the leaders of the underground. She could feel the heat behind her but she just continues to the garage and drive her car to the meeting spot. (she gets her license early as a 12th birthday present from her uncle!)

Before leaving the room, she turned her head to look at Hotaru who was happily eating her crabs. "Hotaru, my computer got hacked again. I couldn't open it. Can you do something about it?"

"Hm." she 'said'.

I smiled and said "Thanks. Well, later guys."

And then she exits the kitchen to her baby car.

—Meeting Spot—

(Mikan POV)

When I stand in front of this door in a place in front a grave yard, it always makes me wonder why is it never looks like the door of a creepy mansion owned, by the IC, I imagined.

It was shining, even in the night with the well-polished handles and many other things that my innocent brain can't describe. **(a/n: You mean dense, right? Mikan: NO! I AM NOT DENSE! a/n: uhuh. Keep telling you self that. Mikan: grr...)**

The door was opened and some light went outside to me. The door was opened by the guy's freaking BUTLER! Even if I ask my uncle a lot of time, he still wont let me have any helpers.

He said that I should learn to be independent...bla bla bla....and the lecture goes on for an hour, he didn't have a lot of time...sigh. That was the last time I ever ask him about it.

Back to the present, in the main hall, 3 chairs gathering around a small table with tea and some scones. No one didn't turn to look at me. I was used to it but its still rude not to look.

I sat down at one of the empty chair. It seems like I was the last one.

"What's the hold up?" Shiki, the SA, short for Secretarial of Affair leader asked.

I flashed a smile at him. "I had a dinner with my family."

Someone scoffed. I quickly turn at that person. It was Tono, the MA, Manager of Affair. "Family? What? You mean that people you live with?"

"Shut up before I punch you to the other world." I threaten him. It work. His face turned pale easily.

"Quit it, you two." Shiki ordered us. We both stopped whatever we were doing and get back to the matter that bring us here but before that...

"Shiki, did you tell you men to hack my computer? My computer is being hack lately and I was just wondering if you did that to test my family."

He shook his head. Dang. "Nope. No orders were given by me to hack your computer. You want me to look into it?"

I swing hand and if dismissing the thought. "No, it's okay. Hotaru's working on it and it's probably just some kid trying to be stupid."

He shrugged. With that, the small talk ended.

All of us turn serious.

"So, any news on _him?_" I asked Shiki and Tono.

They both shook their head. I tried to hide my disappointment. Here was the two guys that was connected of all sorts of people in the world and they can't even catch a single guy.

The guy that took everything away from me.

Tono's voice took me out from my past-flashback "We think he's here in Japan but we just don't know where. He's good at hiding his tracks. I tried asking everyone for any sort of information but they just said 'don't know' But I think it more like 'Can't tell'"

I nodded my head. _He_ was always good with those sort of things.

I turn to Shiki next for any news. He shook his head. I sighed. Oh well, I'll just have to wait until he shows himself.

Then, for the next 4 hours, we began discussing a lot of thing.

Shiki Masachika, he's the person that usually that took care of who is the person to be hunted and who is to hunt down by us. That's a bad way to say it but its true. Though his main job is actually my uncle's right hand man and he has a lot of connection. Its rumored that Youichi will be taking on his job when he grows up.

That will so hard to believe.

Akira Tonouchi is the person that takes care of everything that happen after my group finish what we do like covering up death and all. His main job is an information collector by Japan. He's the best whenever I wants to know something. Oh and, he's also a pervert and —you wont believe this, cause I know I dont— he is my uncle's left hand man.

Hotaru is rumored to be his successor. This time, I think I can believe it with Hotaru's spy personality and all...

The world is so complicated.

When the clock neared 12, Shiki finishes his report and stood up. Tono and I did the same. We drank our tea to the end and put it back to the table.

"Okay, guys, I'll see you later then. Oh and Shiki, I'll try and find about that Chinese mafia, 'kay?" Tono said before going out the door.

"Hmm" he reply. What a lazy reply. The only time he ever give a full sentence is during meetings. Tono sweat dropped.

He winked at me before going out to his beloved Aston Martin. "If your ever lonely for a boyfriend, I'll always be here! I'll teach you a lot of thi-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because Shiki and I throwed our tea spoons at him.

"Hey! I'll remember that!" and he left after giving a glare to the both of us for almost giving him an injury to his beloved face. The narcissistic...

I was about to go too when Shiki said something that made froze. "Hey, is _that_ _boy_ doing alright?"

What he meant was 'Has that boy cause any trouble yet?'

"He's fine. Goodnight, Shiki" I didn't turn around to look at him. I pick up the spoon that we throw just now and throw it backed at him and just walked out. I heard a soft "Goodnight, Mikan" before the door went 'click' and the light was gone.

—On The Way Back Home—

As I drove slowly to the mansion, I remembered the day of when my first meeting with Natsume.

_Flashback_

_Its been 2 year since everything happen. I started living with uncle ever since then. One day, I went to uncle's office after school. _

_I just started my role as the country's underground leader under the teaching of Kaname-san. In my head, I knew that it was my job to continue what my parent left me with. Its the Sakura's destiny to serve the country._

_Everybody knew I was the President of Japan niece but nobody ever knew my face. My uncle did that so that I wont be bothered when I go to school. I also went to school by foot with bodyguards on watch in case _he _come again. Youichi stays in the house with a nanny that changes every week. _

_I think you can guess why._

_When I arrive in his room, I saw 2 boy and a little girl behind him. They looks like the same age as me and the little girl looked a bit younger than Youichi._

_I went to my uncle's side and sat on his lap. I look at the boys faces. One looks like annoyed but at the same time, cold. The other was blank. The way the cold boy stands in front of the little girl makes it clear that he was protecting her if anything happens._

_I twist my body to see my uncle's face. "Hey, uncle, who are they?"_

"_The crimson-eyed boy is Natsume Hyuuga, the blond is Ruka Nogi and that's Hyuuga's little sister, Aoi __Hyuuga."_

"_Ohh..." and I continued to look at them. "What are they doing here?" this time without turning to see him._

"_Natsume's here because he did a crime Mikan. A terrible crime. The others doesn't want to let go of him so we let them come" _

_'Natsume' 'Tsk'_

"_Ohh...So, what kind of crime did Natsume-san did, uncle?" I was ten but even I know that not all people that do crimes see my uncle._

"_Don't tell her!" The blond guy almost screamed._

_Uncle ignored him and continue speaking. "He killed his parents to protect his little sister." _

_I didn't answer. Now I know. kid+murder= See uncle. "So, what are you going to do with him?"_

_The boy tensed and this time, so does his little sister and seemingly friend. "We don't know yet." my uncle said slowly._

"_Can they stay with me and Hotaru, uncle? I promise I'll take care of them." the words came right out of my mouth. It felt like my duty to take in this boy and his sister._

_First, there was silence but then uncle said "Why not? But if he and his friend doesn't finish their training to become like you in 6 month, Natsume will be sent to a school for criminal under 18 and his little sister and friend will have to to an orphanage. And, if Natsume does an act of killing without permission from me, he will be sent to jail, okay?"_

_I flashed a smile to uncle and said "YAY! Thanks uncle!" I kiss him on the cheek. For a moment, I could swear I saw him blushed._

_Now, I have a new playmate!_

_Flashback End_

Or so I thought.

Since then, all 3 of them lived with me. Natsume and I had never stop bickering ever since he saw my underwear a week after he moved in.

It happen when I was doing some training at the training field. I was about to shoot a target while running but then I slipped and fell. He was behind me and voila! My underwear had been revealed.

I have been called Polka-Dot a lot since then.

After that, I found out from a report that Ruka was actually an orphan to begin with. He ran away from the orphanage and met Natsume. Don't ask me how but the 2 became best friend for ever. Shiver...

That's one of the mysteries that I intend to unlock someday.

Turns out, Natsume's parent was abusive toward him and Aoi. Because he couldn't take it anymore seeing his precious little sister —he'll never admit that—, he killed his parent with a knife he got from the kitchen.

He ran away with Aoi and Ruka who was there when he did it, the government found him not long after and they were brought to my uncle.

So in the end, Natsume and Ruka finished their training in 5 month. Uncle was hesitant on letting them do their first mission solo so for 3 month, so ended up tagging along with me on my mission and after a while, they began to go on solo mission.

I remembered Hotaru's face when I told him of our newcomers. It was really funny with the whole big eyes and dropping mouth. Hotaru was shocked and wasn't so keen to having newcomer in our house at first but then got used to it pretty quickly and started bullying Ruka and sometime, Natsume. Youichi started following Natsume around. He watches Natsume and Ruka trains with Kaname-san.

We found out that Aoi was actually a pretty good mechanic when we saw her helping Hotaru fixing her new invention so I asked uncle if Aoi could be our personal mechanic. He witness Aoi's ability when we showed him a tape that shows when Aoi helps Hotaru and he agreed.

Speaking of Aoi, a few month after she came to my house, whenever Natsume was busy training or practicing, she would always either go help Hotaru or just be with me. The sweet girl. Total opposite of Natsume

That made Natsume relief because he was totally against the idea of Aoi going to mission. Ever since that day, all of us turned best friend.

The light of the mansion made me aware that I was nearing to the mansion. When I did, I parked my car inside the garage and went inside the house.

No one was asleep yet.

There they were, sitting on the sofa in the main hall while doing their own thing. Hotaru was with her computer— probably checking out the hacking thing— Anna and Nonoko talking about fashion, Misaki and Tsubasa fighting over the last piece of yesterday's chocolate cake when they celebrated my going-to-be-first-day-to-school, Koko his own PSPs, Aoi and Youichi listening to a shared MP4 **(a/n: aww...isnt that so cute!)**

Everyone turned when I hang my car keys on the wall-thing. "Hey, Misstress/Mikan-sama!"

As expected, Aoi came running to me, jumps at me and hug me again. Again, I loses balance and fell down.

When Tsubasa started laughing, everyone followed. I laughed too. Even Hotaru and Youichi manage to giggle a bit.

I notice the absent of 2 people. "Did Ruka and Natsume has a mission today?"

"Yeah. They said they'll be back in-" Koko got cut off the sound of the door opened. I turn to see and it was those 2.

Natsume's left cheek was cut, blood was probably still fresh and warm and on the other hand, Ruka looked perfectly fine. No blood, no wrinkle on his shirt and all.

I quickly ran up to Natsume and touched the the injury. "Natsume, what happen?" I couldn't believe he was hurt. He was the 2nd strongest in our group. Not many can hurt him.

Natsume looked the other way and slapped my hand away. He then walk up to his room. I looked to Ruka for an explanation. I could feel that everyone was tuning in too.

Ruka seemed to understand the silent question. "We got attacked by a group of _his_ servant after the mission was over. We don't know how or why but it just happen. It took a while for us to finish them off. There was about 10 people. I was taking care of my side and he his. He got careless for just a moment and then one of the guy who was holding a knife planned to stab him I guess but Natsume got just in time and move. The guy ended up stabbing his friend that Natsume was fighting off. Natsume killed the guy and we finish them off. That's it."

Ruka looked down on the floor and seem ashamed. Aoi let go of me and went to hug Ruka. Ruka smiled a weak smile and hug her back.

This was crossing the line.

Attacking was one thing but attacking my friends? My family? That's were it all gets personal.

This means war.


	3. Let's Go To The Amusement Park!

Its been four days since the meeting happen and today is Saturday. **(Mikan's first day was on Monday).** Things at her school has been going pretty good except with the normal attacks they were having.

Tsubasa and Misaki with some others did their best to protect the school. The fan girls and fan boys _definitely _didn't help with that. I mean, there was even a fan club for Koko! Koko! The goof ball who couldn't even keep his thoughts to himself.

So now that things had calmed down a bit after a day without any attacks —Mikan still put some of the fighter she borrowed from Kazu ,after much pleading, at the school to guard it just in case anything happens— everyone is spending their weekends in the house.

She regrets making that decision thinking that everyone, especially Natsume after the _unfortunate_ _encounter_, everyone need some time alone but now that she rethinks about everything in the _right_ order, it was totally a big no-no!

Here's the 411.

a)No one has any mission today which is a request of Mikan to her uncle. See paragraph 4 for explanation.

b)Mission is practically what they do to avoid suicidal boredom.

The answer when you plus those two, even a 3 year old could figure this out

= nobody had anything to do and it was killing them.

"Uh..how about we go to the amusement park, guys?" Nonoko asked to ease the tension between them.

Mikan got up from her slouch pretty quickly and slam her hand onto the table. Everyone — except Hotaru, Natsume and our cute Youichi— didn't get shocked much. Just eyes getting bugger but nothing more while the rest all got up.

"Nonoko's right! In time like this, there's no better way to spend the day than going to the amusement park! So come on guys! Lets get ready to go to the amusement park." Mikan said with a happy bubble smile on her face.

Nobody could go against that innocent smile. They all started standing up, Natsume and Youichi put their hand in their pocket, and all of them went to their room. Mikan didn't need to be told but it seems like today, the rest of her family will be going to the amusement park.

She too walked her way up to her room to change out of her t-shirt into a more suitable cloth for going out with the family she gathered for years.

—After 30 Minutes Of Destroying The Wardrobe To Find The Perfect Cloth On Everyone's Body—

**(that is a veryyyyyy long title!)**

"Okay guys, lets go!" Mikan shot her hand in the air as all of them went into Koko's Jeep and Ruka's Aston Martin and were on they're way to a very happy day. S_ome of them_ didn't want to admit but in their heart, they know that today was going to be fun.

If not crazy that is.

—At The Amusement Park—

They arrive in front of the amusement park after Koko and Ruka went to park their beloved cars and then came back again.

(Mikan's POV)

"Tsubasa, can u accompany me to buy the tickets?" I asked Tsubasa who was right beside me.

"Sure." and he went along first to line up. There was a long....line.

I was about to go but Natsume pulled my hand and stopped me. I swirled around and he look weird. I couldn't quite figure what but it was the same look he like to give when I'm around Tsubasa.

"What is it, Natsume?" he's acting weird again.

He didn't say anything and just went to Tsubasa after letting go of my hand. All of us just looks at him. He whispers something in Tsubasa's ear and in a second, Tsubasa ran crying to Misaki and hugged her. Misaki was shocked at first but then started patting his head.

Everyone raised their eyebrows except Youichi and Hotaru. I examined their face and they look like they didn't give a care in the world on what just happen. Almost as if they knew that it was going to happen...

Tsubasa was obviously in no condition to be with people so I went to queue with Natsume. He had his hands in his pocket. His face gave away nothing.

Oh well. Might as well say something to cut into this silence. "Hey. Natsume, what were you whispering to Tsubasa-senpai just now?"

…...

"No answer, huh? Find, have it your way." I really hate it when people doesn't answer my question. An evil plan starts forming in my head. Hotaru's gonna love this.

I took out my phone and dialed her number. I didn't see her or Ruka among the group so I guess she went somewhere to eat. Or Ruka was chasing her to get back all those embarrassing photos she took when he wasn't paying attention much...

Hotaru picked up in the second ring. "What?"

I wanted to answer when I heard Ruka screaming in the background"Imai! Don't you dare sell those photos! Give them back rig-"

He was cut off by Hotaru's voice. "Hurry up. I have a long line here and your wasting my time and money."

Isn't it me who's wasting money here? I shook my head trying to ignore the thoughts.

"Anyway..." I said loud enough so that Natsume could hear "Do you still have those _embarrassing_ picture of Natsume?"

Natsume tensed beside me. I smirk and I could feel Hotaru was smirking too. "How much do you want?"

"100 and make them all poster size and-" my phone was taken away from me by Natsume and snap the phone into 2.

"Hey! What did you do that for!" I grab the useless phone from him and stared at them. I just bought the phone 2 month ago!

"Your so loud, Polka. Your disturbing other people." He looked away from me after that.

Alright, that's it! I looked around and saw many girls were stopping to look at him. I smirked. If that's how you want to play it...your gonna pay for what you did to my precious phone, Natsume.

I gathered my breath and screamed on top of my lungs "ANYBODY HERE WHO WISH TO BUY OR PRE-ORDER THE PICTURE OF THIS GUY HERE READING A BOOK ,SLEEPING OR EVEN _SMILING_, COME OVER HERE!"

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Natsume tensed up bad this time. I laughed maniacally in low breath.

Girls starts to gathering around us. Even the ones that were in front of me and were waiting in line to buy tickets.

I could hardly breath. Natsume tried to run away but I grab his shirt and throw him to the hungry wolfs.

I took out a small box of Hotaru's business card —i know it would come handy one day—from my bag and said "PLEASE CALL THIS PERSON HERE AND GET THOSE VALUBLE PICTURE RIGHT NOW! ITS LIMITED TO THE FIRST 50 PERSON ONLY!"

All the girls started screaming and were taking our their wallet when all of a sudden, a sound of shooting is heard and we all looked to the source of the sound.

It was Hotaru shooting her Baka Gun in the air to get our attention. Ruka was behind her and looking scared.

Everyone finally shut up, waiting for her to say something. Out of nowhere, a table and a chair appeared and she sat on the chair. Ruka stood behind her. She took out her brief case —where did that come from? I have no idea—and place it on the table.

Now everyone was looking at her. She took out some pictures from the case and a camera and said in a business voice "Anyone who wish to buy pictures of this two guys here or would like to take a picture with them, please come over here. The taking pictures with them is limited to the lucky 30."

It wasn't any surprise when girl ran to the photo stand of her's and started lining up. Natsume was dragged by one of Hotaru's invention, the Crab Hand and was put down in one of her other invention, the Force To Sit Down chair by Ruka.

(Natsume's POV)

I'll get you for this, Polka!

I looked at Ruka The Best Friend Traitor and gave him a glare. He flinched and look at the ground. "I'm sorry Natsume, but I have no choice. Take a closer look at my hand and leg."

I did what he ask and saw some kind of metal thing wrapping around his wrists and legs. What the?

"Invention number 45, The Obeying Bracelet. Put it to a person's body and they will do what you tell them to. It is not sold to the public and only for display." she explains to I-dont-know-who.

The girls were 'aww'ing and that ticked me off. I tried to escape but I couldn't. Must be the stupid chair.

Polka ran to us in a while after that and I gave her the evilest glare I could do but she looked like she didn't care.

She turned to Imai and said "Hey, Hotaru, I bought the tickets already. You want me to wait or we're going first?"

"Go first. I'll call your phone on where to meet." Imai said without looking at her.

"I don't have my phone anymore. Natsume broke it in half. Here." she gave the useless phone at Imai. The woman didn't even look at her for once!

"I'll fix this when we get home." and she was back to the crazy-fan girls after saying those unpleasant-to-my-ear words.

"Okay. Well, here's the ticket for you, Ruka and Natsume." She gave her 3 tickets and Imai took it from her, still not looking.

She went to me after that and whispered on my ear. She was so close and I had to try _really_ hard not to blush. "That's what you get for messing with my Blackberry, Natsume..."

"Its not over yet, Polka. Once I'm free, your gonna be dead."

"I'll be looking forward to it." and she walked away...

If its a war you want, then its a war you'll get.

(Normal POV)

The group looked around them. There was a Ferris Wheel, roller coaster, haunted house and more! Our little brunette was jumping up and down when she saw all of this.

"Hey, hey, what should we go on first?" she had the puppy dog eyes when she said this. The group couldn't help to think 'Aw...isn't she adorable?'

BAKA BAKA

And Mikan was knocked down by the infamous Hotaru Imai. She slowly got up and was rubbing her cheek that was hit. "Ow...that hurts, Hotaru...Why did you do-"

She stopped saying anything when she felt a dark aura behind her. She didn't dare to turn to look but if she doesn't, its gonna be a lot worse.

So, she gulped and slowly twist her body to see who's the Unidentified Person even though she already knew who it was.

The King Of All Anger, Natsume Hyuuga. His eyes were blocked by his bangs but even an idiot like our little Mikan could sense that if she doesn't run away soon, she might just die.

No, scratch that.

She _will_ die. And its _not_ going to be pretty.

"Polka..." Natsume started. Mikan took this as a cue to run away but was held back when she felt her shirt was grabbed from behind.

She shrunk down to a small size and said "Yes, Natsume?" she almost squeak.

"You Are Going To Pay For What You Did Just Now" he said each words _one by one_, and there it is, The Famous Evil Smile Made By Natsume Hyuuga.

"EEK!"

—30 Minutes Later—

Mikan could see her enjoying all this ride if it wasn't Natsume hand cuffing her with him and being drag to all the things that she hated.

For example, the Haunted House.

(Natsume's POV)

Man, that girl scream even worse than those stupid fan girls! I swear, one day, I'll be deaf. It was hilarious to see Polka's face when she saw the blood dripping from the stupid, fake ceiling.

I don't think she even notice that she was grabbing my hand the whole time. Tightly, might I add. A smirk crawl onto my face.

We went further and deeper into the stupid house and when we saw 2 fake, dead bodies in front of us on the floor, I waited for her to start screaming again when I suddenly saw her face and Youichi gasped from behind.

Everyone went quiet...Crap.

I quickly slam one of my hands on her eyes. Youichi and Imai hug her from behind. She was shaking freaking hard!! Damn it!

I didn't even think straight when I carry her bridal style and run to the exit. She was still shaking in my arms, I could feel it.

When we reach the exit, I didn't stop running and ran to the nearest bench. I could hear gasps behind me and I knew the rest were following us.

I began putting her down onto the bench and slowly unclasping her hand from my neck but she wont let go.

Instead, she lowered her hand around my shoulder and began shaking furiously again. Imai and Youichi quickly sat beside her and put their hands around her.

I tried to unclasp her hand again but she wont budge. So, I gave up and just let her finish her short trauma.

Not to be an insensitive jerk but I wish we could stay this way for much longer. Without the shaking, I mean.

After a while, she let go of me and draw her head back a bit so that we all could see her face. She was sweating and her face was still a bit pale but there was a _smile _on her face!

"Misaki, could you please buy me a bottle of mineral water please? Tsubasa, you go and escort them somewhere to eat. I'll stay here and wait for Misaki. Don't worry, I'll join you in a while." she flashed a weak smile him.

Harada shakily nodded and ran to the nearest stand. Ando didn't. "Mikan..." he didn't have to say anything for us to understand what he wanted to say.

"I'll be fine, Tsubasa. And the rest of you, stop making those faces. I'll be fine. Really, you all worry to much over little old me." again, she flash them _another _smile.

My patient was definitely over. "Stop smiling, damn it! Get angry at me!"

Mikan flinched and her face turn serious. She look at Ando and he had no choice but to nod. "Come on guys, let's go and get something to eat, alright?" and he began dragging them to some food corner. Koko and the others didn't look convince but they couldn't go against Polka when she's serious.

Ruka didn't go with them and stayed beside me.

When they were perfectly out of range, she looked at me. Her face looked forgiving. "Its okay, Natsume. I wont get mad at you. You wouldn't have known there were those kind of thing in there"

Yes I would and I did.

Her hand was shaking a bit and Imai and Youichi both hold each of her hands and patted her.

This is all my fault. I was the one who brought up those memories by bringing her into that stupid Haunted House!

I look down on the ground and Ruka put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't have the energy to brush it off.

SLAP

My eyes went bigger and bigger. I could feel all of them were shock too because Mikan just slap me...

I put a hand on my cheek and look up at her face. She was smiling the usual smile now. "Well, you asked for it. Hehe"

…...

I slowly brush Ruka's hand so that he wont get hurt and went to Polka. I stood in front of her and said in a blank tone "Oh, so its cherries now is it?"

That did it.

She put her hands on her skirt and scream "NATSUME! YOU HENTAI!"

And that made Youichi and Ruka laugh a bit. Imai even crack a smile and that leaves Polka blushing madly and I smirking, that once again, I have guess her underwear pattern right.

—4 Hours Later—

The sun's setting and we were inside Ruka's car. The others went into Koko's Jeep. There was only me and Polka at the back with Imai and Ruka in the front seats.

All in all, the day was pretty good, excluding that little _incident_ that happen. I still couldn't forgive myself...

"Hey, Hyuuga, make sure you take good care of her, you got it?" Imai suddenly said.

(Hotaru's POV)

He didn't say anything until "of course, I would..." he said in a low breath.

"Good. Make sure you keep that promise." and I smile to myself. I heard a snicker and smile was gone. I glared at bunny boy.

"Tell anyone what you saw and I'll sell all of those photos on the internet and even _that video_ of your on _Youtube_..." That work when Nogi stopped snickering.

And silence was on again.

15 minutes later, our house could be seen. Suddenly, a bad feeling creep inside of me. I look at the review mirror and saw that Hyuuga also notice it as well.

Nogi also notice it when his hand gripped a bit more tightly to the steering wheel. Mikan eyes shot open and she was on alert mode.

"Guys, do you feel it?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

We all nodded.

My phone suddenly vibrated and I answer Anna's call. "Hey guys, do you feel it?"

"Yeah, we do. You?"

"Yep. All of us. Even Aoi."

"I see."

"What's next?"

(Mikan's POV)

I look at Hotaru and my hands were out. She gave the phone to me and I said "Listen, approach the house slowly. Make sure Aoi and Youichi stays inside the car. No matter what, _don't let them go out_. When I give the signal, slowly open the door."

"Okay." she sounds strong. Good.

"Everybody brought their weapons?"

There was silence for a bit but then she said again "Yeah. All of us are fully armed."

"Good." and I ended the call.

The house look bigger and bigger. Koko and Ruka parked the car in front of the house. Even in the dark, I know they could see me.

I did a sign that we always use. I twist both of my middle and third finger together as the signal. All of us except Youichi and Aoi —who were protesting to get out—slowly got out from the cars and walk to the door.

When we arrive in front of it, I nod to Tsubasa and he opens it and that's when I see it.

Nothing.

Return to Top


	4. The Kidnapping

All of us, with me in the very front, walk our way around the hall. Apparently, nothing had change. Everything was in it's exact order. I move around the hall slowly with my sword tightly in my hand. Everyone's footstep was quiet.

"Mikan nee-san, is there something wrong?" said Aoi from my back. I immediately turn back to look at her.

Beside her stand Youichi faithfully by her side. Acting on feelings, I smiled but it fades away quickly as I began to remember the bad feeling I was still having. "I don't know yet. You two better stay in the car. I would hate for anything to be done to you."

Before Aoi could say anything, Youichi cut in. "Don't worry about us. We want to stay here and that's final." Aoi nodded her head viciously in agreement.

Seeing his determined face, I couldn't fight back. I sighed. He totally inherited that determination from my mother. "Fine but stay close with me."

"Hn."

After he said that, I turned back to look and search the gigantic hall.

"Everyone except Youichi and Aoi spread out. Search your rooms, the kitchen, everything." I said. Somehow, even with nothing out of the ordinary, the bad feeling that all of us had in the car couldn't seem to be shaken off me.

"Yes." They said and then I heard their footsteps about to move in all direction when all of a sudden, I heard Anna shrieked.

I quickly turn back to look at her when what I saw was beyond what I expected. I expected a wardrobe malfunction because I of all people know that Anna just hates wardrobe malfunction but what I saw was different.

Way different.

Every single one of my family either had a gun held up beside their temple or their back, daggers at their neck and swords behind their back by people who were wearing the same half-face mask_. We're being ambushed._

I scan everyone with a swift look and when I finally got to Youichi and Aoi, they were guarded too. With someone that was also wearing a mask but a different style one. The face of that someone was something I could never forget.

Clenching my teeth, I said "Rei…What are you doing here?"

He was holding a dagger at Aoi's neck with one hand and holding Youichi's shoulder tightly, almost as if he could crush it in an instance.

Rei smirked. "Can't I see my little sister and brother after such a long time being apart? I mean, we are the Sakura's, right?"

I gave him my most evil glare at him, hoping that everything would turn out okay today and nothing would be hurt. Or stolen from me.

(Normal POV)

The atmosphere in the room was so tense. Anybody coming in there could feel that whatever it is that happened or would happen is bad. Extremely bad. They would probably be able to taste the tension in the room.

Mikan glowered at her brother. "You have the nerve to come here with your little Shadows as I've heard after taking everything away from me. You don't have the right to come here and say that, Rei or is it _Persona_? You seem to have too much alias for me to know which one to use." she said with a hint of sarcasm

Persona didn't say anything back and just keep on smirking. Natsume and the others were starting to get annoyed by it. "Now, I'll ask one more time, _what are you doing here?_"

Persona raised his shoulder a bit as if shrugging but his face didn't show any boredom. "Well, apart from me visiting you, I have also come to take something. Just one little thing and then I'll be gone and never to come back here again unless of course, someone living in this house ask me to."

Natsume 'tch'ed and move his fingers just a little bit when all of a sudden a girl with a mole under her mouth drags her dagger closer to his neck at the same time Mikan turned to Natsume because she heard his 'tch'ed. Seeing the dagger about to graze his neck, Mikan unconsciously let out her hand towards him and screamed "Don't hurt him!"

Everyone's eyes were either toward Mikan or Natsume. The girl who was taking Natsume hostage whispered at his ear but loud enough so that everyone heard it. "Try anything funny pretty boy and I might just have to scratch your little neck. A shame though since you're such a beauty."

Silence occupied the room. Mikan's hand was still up. The mole girl noticed this and smirked at her. She turn her eyes towards Persona and slyly said "Hey Persona, can I keep him? I'm bored these days and I need someone to play with. Well?"

Persona's smirk was gone for the first time. "No, Luna. We are not keeping pets. Especially since the last one you took. It took me days to clean the mess you did."

Luna pouted. "He was asking for it…"she mutters. Then, her pout was gone as fast as it came. "Oh well, pity you boy."

Natsume made a disgusted face. He craned his neck a bit more away from Luna who was putting her head on his shoulder but still had the dagger right where it didn't belong.

Mikan was worried what might happen and forcefully tore her eyes away from Natsume's and the others. She bore her eyes into Persona's which couldn't be seen but she knows he was boring her eyes into hers too.

Everybody's eyes were back to the siblings. "Tell me what you want right now and I'll give it to you if it's within my authority. Then, I want you to release my family and go. Never come here again or I will kill you." She said those last words slowly as if she really meant it.

Truth be told, she did but right now was not the time to exact revenge. Especially when her family's life at stake.

"Glad you say that. Well, there is one thing that I want and it is within your power to give it to me." He said.

"Speak."

He smirked. "You."

And that alone enough to make time stopped. Mikan was definitely frozen to her feet. Everyone except the ones that have a cold heart gasped. Nobody moved. Even the fan on the ceiling seems to stop moving.

Mikan looked at the floor as her eyes were covered by her bangs. Her shaking hands were tightly beside her as she closed up her palm, like readying to punch but was being held back. It took a second and Natsume already knew that look. That pose. Everyone did.

She has decided.

"No Mikan-sama!"

"Mistress, no!"

"Mikan-sama, don't listen to him! We're fine! Go save yourself!" Misaki screamed.

Mikan clenched her teeth harder hearing the pleads and screams of her family. Her hands were shaking worse. Everyone kept protesting to the best ability they could. Only Hotaru, Natsume and Youichi because they knew something that everyone should have knew also if they were in a calm state.

Once she decides, there's no turning back.

"I'm sorry…" she uttered. Drops of tears fell onto the ground and nobody didn't see that. All of them who protested shut their mouth the instant they saw tears falling down her cheek. Blood began dropping to the ground too from her palm. She was clenching it so hard it bleed.

That was how much she was sorry about this.

Everyone was quiet as she took a deep breath and raised her head up to Persona. He was still smirking and she was no longer in tears. There were remains of it but it had stopped. Everyone saw the look in her eyes and deep in their hearts, they were amazed by the determination in it.

"Release them first and I'll come with you." Her voice was steady.

"No can do. Come here to me and I'll guarantee you I'll let them live." The way he said those word make it seems as if he wasn't done yet and the Guilds noticed that. He wasn't going to kill them— probably— for now.

Mikan took another deep breath and everyone stopped breathing. She makes her path to Persona slowly. Every step was steady yet it was a bit awkward. Like she was a puppet being forced to walk by her master.

When she reached in front of Persona, she suddenly felt a sharp 'pang' on her neck and with that, everything turned black. Before she passed out, she hoped in her heart that everyone would be alright.

Everything happened so fast after that. He lets go Youichi and Aoi and took steps back until he was out of the door. At the same moment, everyone was released and the Shadows were suddenly behind him, in the dark. The only thing could be seen were the glow of their eyes.

"Bye bye pets. I hope we never meet again and don't bother chasing us or I'll kill her." And with that, they disappeared into the night.

Natsume wanted to chase after her but was held back on the shoulder by Ruka who was beside him in an instance. "No use Hyuuga. We have to make a plan first before we can save her." Said Hotaru. She said from behind him. Natsume turned to look.

"Hotaru's right. Besides, their not going to kill her. They could have kill her then if they wanted her to die." Added Ruka. He didn't want Natsume to go alone and giving this kind of explanation would help all of them from going to a suicidal mission.

Natsume who was in a half crouch position stand up again hearing Ruka's explanation. For once, he was thinking straight. He softly pushed his best friend hand away and fully turned to look at the other who clearly had worries written all over their face.

Everything was quiet; still in a bit shock by what happen just now. Finally, the one who broke the silence was Tsubasa. "So, what do we do now? We obviously can't go charging without a plan. We don't even know where they are right now and the lair."

Hotaru though on it a minute and looked at Anna. "Anna, go and tell Master what had happen. He'll know what to do."

She was still in shock and was taken aback by the sudden order but when she saw the serious look on Hotaru's face, she snapped out of it. Anna nodded her head and ran upstairs to the meeting room.

Hotaru looked at Tsubasa, Misaki and Nonoko. "Cook a lot. We'll need all the energy we can get because we're not going to rest till we find her."

They too nodded their head and disappeared into the kitchen. "Koko, go and prepare all the weapons we have and make sure their in their best shaped. Before that, tell the others if we're not back by the time all of you have finished you work, take as much rest as you can."

Koko nodded his head but unlike the others, he didn't go right away. From Youichi's point of view, he looked a bit worry. Probably because of the war their going to be heading to?

"Um…Hotaru, if we end up fighting the people just now, can I fight the one that took me hostage just now?"

"Fine." She said. She didn't bother asking him why. She couldn't careless.

Koko smiled hugely and with a sight red on the face, he exited to the weapon room.

Hotaru turned to look at Ruka and Natsume who was behind her and said "You two come with me. We'll be doing a bit of visit."

"Where to?" a voice said from her back. She turned her head and saw Youichi. She turned her body too after that and looked at him straight in his eyes. Hotaru saw something in his eyes and Aoi's who was holding his hand, beside him.

"You're not coming." She simply said.

"She's my sister." His voice sounded like he wouldn't give up.

"You could get kill."

"Isn't that what just happened just now?"

"…Fine but stay close with me. I don't have time to search for lose boys and girls." And with that, she turned back to Natsume and Ruka.

Aoi smiled in relief and Youichi did too but it was small. Ruka for one looked worried but Natsume couldn't care less. Or did he?

"Hotaru, are you sure?" Ruka ask.

"Shut up bunny boy and just walk. Go get the car."

"Right" and he were gone.

When he brought his car to the door, everyone got inside it. Youichi, Aoi and Ruka sat at the back. Natsume sat in front beside Hotaru who would be driving.

"Hotaru nee-san, where would we be going?" ask Aoi.

"You'll see."

And off they go saving the damsel in distress.


	5. Project Alice

Sorry for the laste update! I've been having exam so sorry about that. I want to thank those who had put me on author/story alert, favourite story and so on.

greentulip,badjao31,krizka fierce,khul8z 911,princessangel123,xBloodyRose,XxDemonic-AngeloO,moonacre99,xXSakura TenshiXx, Angel1217, bunnyjumps,CrimsonQueen24,Kimmiiee,shainingu etowa-ru,kin-kinna,crazyanimelover326,joyce09,animeislife,keraii,XxbleachrulesxX, Jannie Mhae.

All of you have supported me through all the hell and high water. I appriciate it. This chapter is dedicated to

XxDemonic-AngeloO

Because her review was very fun to read and inspiring!

**I don't have to say it because I'm writing in fanfiction rather than publishing it.**

* * *

When Mikan opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that her head was hurting like mad. The first thing that came into her torturous mind was what had happened at her mansion. She bolted right up from wherever she was sleeping and then, beside her head, her neck ached too.

_Well, that's what you get for not telling him not to strike the neck._

Mikan began looking around her and she appears to be in a medium sized white room with black furniture. There was a black study table beside her, a black small wardrobe, a door behind her and a door in front of her.

Slowly, she slid her legs across the normal sized bed she was in and put her foot on the cold white floor. At first, she tested if her legs could walk or not and after some shaky moves, she found that she could.

Suddenly, the door that was facing her bed opened, revealing a man in his early 30 or late 20. He had jet black hair and wore a full body suit with the tie and all. His face had absolutely no wrinkle but he looked deadly serious.

_If he's not too old for me and doesn't have that serious face, I would have thought he was a possible candidate for boyfriend._

Suddenly, when his mouth opened to speak, the seriousness disappeared and was replaced with cold smile. "My name's Kuonji Asakura for a start. You were unconscious for a day. I thought you were having some problem or anything but when I heard you went to the amusement yesterday, I thought you might be tired so I didn't bother waking you up."

Mikan suddenly remembered again what had happened and instantly put on her defence mode. "Where am I?"

"Now, now, there's no need to be hostile. There's nothing to be worried about although, forgive me for the crude method we used to bring you here; I knew there would be some resistance so the only method I could think to bring you here is by force."

Mikan clenched her teeth. She knew it wouldn't matter if she asked for release.

_Only a stupid kidnapper would release his hostage after going through the million trouble of getting them._

"What do you want with me?" she asked after a long silence.

The man's face suddenly lighted up, like he had been given the ultimate Christmas present. "I'm glad you asked. Well, it's simple really. I have been searching and failing for years to find the perfect candidate for my project but when I heard about you, I immediately thought you were the one."

Mikan suddenly didn't like where this was going but despite the bad feeling, she asked anyway, "What project?"

Kuonji's face turned to something like shock. It as if he expected her to know the answer.

_Well, like hell I do. _

"My dear Mikan Sakura, you are my new and perfect candidate for the Alice Project"

(Hotaru and Gang)

Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Aoi and Youichi, after almost a day of driving in the woods finally arrived in front of a mansion. It was midnight and slowly, everyone got up from the car. Youichi and Aoi rubbed their eyes in sleepiness.

"Hotaru-nee-san, where are we?" asked Youichi.

Hotaru continued looking at the mansion. "We're at someone who probably can give us information of where Mikan is."

"Well, let's go see this person that made me drive for 15 hour straight." Said Ruka who was stretching his hands in the air.

"Is that complaining I hear, Ruka?" said Hotaru.

"N-no. No, it's not a complain." Ruka said while stuttering. Even in this kind of situation, she still has the energy to boss around.

_Well, I can't really complain since she's the only one who knows how to handle this situation best._

"Let's go. I want to get this thing over with." said Natsume who had been standing just a bit behind Hotaru.

"Hmm…" and so they go inside the weird small house that looks as if someone had been taking good care of it. Though, because of the tall trees surrounding it, Aoi shook in fear. Youichi noticed this and took her hand in his. Aoi quickly shot a smile and Youichi looked away.

Aoi noticed Youichi's cheek was a bit pink.

_Was he's cheek always had a bit of pink in it? Oh well…_

Seconds walking, they arrived in front of the door of the house. Ruka was confused because there wasn't any doorbell. "Hey, Hotaru, how are we going to announce th-"before Ruka can even finish his sentence, the door opened.

A pale, handsome looking man showed up wearing a black tail coat. He had a smile on his face. In Natsume's point of view, the man in front of him had some kind of weird aura in him

_Or it could be because he smiles._

"Welcome, dear Guilds. The young master has been waiting." The man opened the door further to let them in. Youichi hold on more tightly to Aoi's hand. In return, Aoi gripped his harder. Together, all of them followed the man as he escorted them along the hallway and into a room.

Inside the room, there were two giant bookshelves, facing each other in the room. In the middle, there were two sofas with a table in the middle and a small sofa at the end of it. In that small sofa sat a young boy, happily drinking tea.

The man who brought them there disappeared once everyone was sitting on the empty sofas. Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume sat in one sofa and the other one had Youichi and Aoi on it.

The young boy put down his tea and looked directly at Hotaru. It was then everyone saw that one of his eyes was patched. The other one eye was sea blue coloured and he looked absolutely charming and cute in the dark blue shorts that fell a bit below the knees, the simple baby blue shirt and those small black boots.

"Imai-san, I was waiting for you to come. What made you so late in coming here? The tea was getting cold."

"We had a lot of stops."

"I see"

Before the boy could continue speaking, the pale man came into the room, bringing a tray full of deserts and tea cups. The man swiftly put the tea cups after pouring tea in it in front of them and the deserts beside it. After that, he went to stand beside the young boy.

"Enjoy the tea. You must have been tired, especially you Ruka Nogi."

Ruka was taken aback. How did the boy knew his name without them even meeting?

"Don't worry. I know all about you. All of you. My name's Ciel Phantomhive and this pale freak you see here is Sebastian Michealis."

All of them sweat dropped when they heard Sebastian being called 'pale freak'. Sebastian keep on smiling like it was a usual thing which was probably was.

"So, since you seem to know everything about us, why it is that none of us knows about you?" asked Youichi.

"Simple. I don't like getting involved with politic of the upper world and the underworld. It's best to keep myself neutral, you see. Not a lot of people know about me except the highly smart ones. Even the world renowned prime minister's right hand man took _months_ to find me when he heard of me through one of his best intelligence."

That was shocking. Truly shocking to the Guilds ear because they know how good Tono and Subaru can be. They were the best of the best in Japan and it took them months to find this one boy?

_Well, sometime, even the smallest can be the hardest._

Ciel waited for everyone to get over the small shock before continuing. " Bless the man. The spy I mean."

Beside Hotaru, Natsume and Youichi, everyone was doing their confused+poker face of theirs. Natsume felt something was not right and so was Hotaru. Youichi was too and he couldn't help but to think the little kid didn't fully say what was suppose to come after the spy thing. "And what makes you say that?"

Ciel didn't look shocked by the question and keep on drinking his tea. "Let's just say, he's happier where he is rather than the place I originally wanted him to go to." At the end of it, he sounded grim.

Youichi gathered the courage inside of him and boldly ask again "Where did you wanted him to go at first?"

"Death."

The temperature in the room dropped down to a negative one hundred.

Still in shock, everyone except Ciel and Hotaru dig into the chocolate fondant and drank some tea to get rid of the moist taste of the fondant and the grim feeling in the room. Aoi was breath taken by the superb balanced taste in the cake that she accidentally said "Michealis-san, this cake is fantastic. Do you mind sharing me the recipe?"

"I'm sorry miss, the recipe had been passed down through generation. My ancestor would be extremely mad if I gave the secret recipe to someone else."

Aoi looked crestfallen but regained back her spirit when she took another bite. Natsume and Youichi sweat dropped at the fast changing emotion. Suddenly, with just a little conversation between Aoi and Sebastian, the feeling in the room changed drastically from grim to the direct opposite of it. Ciel pulled his eyes away from Aoi who was seemingly entirely in her world and gazed back at Hotaru.

"So Imai-san, now that you're here, I assume you have something to ask?"

"Yes. Tell me where is Mikan and who was the people that came into our house yesterday."

Ciel took another sip of tea before answering her question. "What price are you willing to stake?"

"My latest invention."

"Ahh…you mean that robot of yours which I've heard there's only 3 in the world?"

"Yes."

Ciel thought about it for a moment. In that moment, all of their hearts were beating like crazy beehive on steroids. This man was the only option they've got to find where Mikan is. Thought it's as if hundreds of years has pass in their head, it was only 15 seconds in reality. "Fine, I'll take it."

All of them breathed out in relief.

Suddenly, instead of Ciel who was supposed to speak, it was Sebastian who did the honour while Ciel slowly drink his tea, not looking at Sebastian; eyes fixed on Natsume's untouched chocolate fondant with a certain weird look in it. "Firstly, even with my master's greatest intelligence, the specific location of her brother and her group in unknown. It is known that he is somewhere along Kinka but that's it. I have told your uncle about this which was just right before Sakura-san was taken away."

Hotaru nodded, taking the information seriously.

"Secondly, The Shadows which was the group that attacked you are a group of people from all around the world. I had done some research about The Shadows from the tape the tape that you send to me five hours ago. After magnifying closely on the member's face, I concluded that it seems, all of them were the missing children from all around the world from almost more than five years. Some of them are from London, Rusia and even Germany."

When Sebastian stopped, Hotaru asked "Anything else?"

"Yes. Well, according to the video Imai-sama, it seems that those kids are in some kind of hallucination because when I magnified it on the hole of their mask, I saw that in their eyes, nothing was there. No emotion except a person."

Hotaru had a guess on who were that person is but she had to know it for sure. "Is it the one who was called Luna?"

"Yes. The others had nothing in their eyes. Nothing whatsoever."

Hotaru got up from her chair and the others follow, knowing this conversation has end once Hotaru gets all of the necessary information. Natsume was the first one who made his way to the door but before he could pull the door open, he heard Hotaru asked for one last time "Any advise?"

That was when everyone who was not cold and arrogant dropped their jaw. All of them were thinking something is these lines.

_Did THE Hotaru Imai asked for advise? Bad things will happen today…_

Ignoring the other's jaw on the floor, this time, Ciel was the one who answered. "Don't kill Persona and try not to kill the other."

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

And with that, Sebastian escorted all of them to the main hall where they first arrived and opened the main door for them while all of them got out of the mansion. When everyone but Hotaru passed him towards the door, Sebastian quickly whispered in her ear so softly that nobody could hear it from behind her.

"Project Alice."

Hotaru remained calmed and nodded one degree to make sure he knows she got it. Nobody noticed the silent exchange between those two. Not even Natsume. She was the last one to walked out the mansion and with a ghostly air, Sebastian said "Farewell, young visitors."

Ruka sweat dropped at the almost dramatic closure, but before he could think anymore than that, Aoi screamed from behind "Ruka! Come on! We're going back to the mansion!"

With a final gaze to the mansion, he went into the driver's seat, started the engine and began to drive for another 15 hour.

When they were gone from view, Ciel tore his gaze away from the window and looked at Sebastian who was watching him from behind. Without looking at his butler, Ciel walk over to Natsume's fondant and ate it. He was munching and enjoying it when his butler said like he always does when these kind of things happen "Young master, do you happen to know what will happen at the end of this adventurous chapter?"

Ciel didn't spare a look for Sebastian when he said with a final-lity voice "I usually do and right but this time, this game of deadly chess can be won by either king."


	6. Cinderella,Einstein & 2ndHand Scientist

Sorry for late update but here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Knock, knock.

The door opened for Hotaru and the other. Behind the door were Koko, Sumire, Tsubasa and Misaki. Hotaru slowly opened her coat and hanged it. Tsubasa who was a good analysis knew that though Hotaru didn't show it, she was pretty tired. There were a bit of circle under her eye. Natsume, Ruka did the same and showed the same signs. Youichi and Aoi were soundly sleeping in Natsume and Ruka's arm.

"Where's Nonoko and Anna?" ask Ruka. In his hand, Youichi who had a bit of crease of his forehead groan a bit and unconsciously, Ruka hold him closer.

_I wonder what he's dreaming._

"They're in their room. We've already prepared food and weapon like you said." said Sumire.

"Hn."

Without being told, Ruka and Natsume went up the stairs and lay Youichi and Aoi side by side on Natsume's bed. Looking at their faces, it was almost as if they were having their normal day like always. Silently, they close the light and closed the door behind them. Together, the both of them joined Hotaru for lunch. Then, the main grandfather clock suddenly announced itself when the shorter hand of the clock came at three.

None of them said anything while eating. Misaki, Tsubasa and Koko waited for the right time to speak and during Hotaru Imai's meal is definitely not the ideal time for question. When they have finished eating and washing their dishes in the kitchen, they all moved to the meeting room which was near Mikan's room. Natsume was behind everyone so no one saw that he paused just for a while to look through the small opening of her door. Usually, at this time around, Mikan would be in her room, either doing her homework or just hanging out on her bed. For just a tinsy moment, Natsume could imagine her doing those things. But then, he was waken up from his thoughts when Ruka tap his shoulder a bit. "Come one, Natsume. Don't worry Natsume. We'll get her back. For sure."

"Hn." Ruka let go of Natsume's shoulder and both of them resume walking to the meeting room. When Natsume came in, he noticed that everyone was already seated including Anna and Nonoko who was woken up by Tsubasa on Hotaru's order. The large, dark and the airconditioned room was only lighted by a small lamp at the middle of the long table. Hotaru who was acting as the current leader sat at the end of table where Mikan used to seat. He went to his seat which was beside Ruka and facing Hotaru's real one. Hotaru's real one was beside Ruka and was the nearest on to Mikan. **(Meaning Natsume and Hotaru are the nearest to Mikan during meeting, get it?)**

Hotaru put her hands of the table and suddenly, the tension in the room rise.

_As if just now in the kitchen was not enough_ thought Tsubasa. Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Misaki and Tsubasa waited impatiently for whatever Hotaru had to say after almost two days of disappearing.

"We've discovered by a certain reliable source that Mikan is somewhere along Kinka. Has everything been fully prepared?" Hotaru gave a full look at Koko.

"Yeah" answered Koko. His voice was below normal but that was because Hotaru looked like she would kill him if he didn't do his job which has a high possibility of happening.

"Hn. We'll be moving in about three hour after Ruka, I and Natsume have some rest."

All of them nodded but Natsume. He was feeling angry and agitated. He was pissed at Hotaru right now. He wanted to save her right that moment but Hotaru was making a point and that pissed him even more. True, they've been travelling for almost a day and a half and though three hour is not the best amount of rest after that kind of travelling, they have to work with what they got. But damn, he just wants to go to Kinka and save her! What if they were torturing her? What if she's crying right this time? What if she's being forced to watch animals die in front of her eyes? All kinds of what ifs were swimming like crazy piranha in his head and the possibility of her getting kill were the worse even though was the least probability of happening. Though he doesn't say it except to Ruka and that was a really long time ago, he would probably kill the guy who killed her and then kill himself.

_And I would definitely enjoy myself when I do._

"Anna, what did master said?" asked Hotaru which made Natsume snapped out of his dilemma.

"He said he'll do what he can. When I called him, he said he might have an idea where she is. Did the one who told you Mikan's location told master too?"

"Yeah. The person told master just a bit before Sakura-san was taken away." answered Ruka instead of Hotaru. Suspiciously, she didn't shoot him with her Baka Gun for that. Everyone was imaginably raising eyebrow.

_She must be really tired to not do anything when someone answered questions that are for her._

"Master-" Anna continues "told us he would do some investigation right away but ever since you've been gone, he didn't report back anything to us."

Hotaru nodded. "Anna, get the master on the screen right now. All of you leave the room. I need to speak with the master alone."

For the first time, Natsume spoke. "Why?"

Without looking at him, Hotaru swing her chair so that she'll be facing the large screen that started coming down in front of her. "None of your business."

Then, Natsume did the kinda expected. He slammed his hand on the table and stood up. Natsume's patience was running really low today and Hotaru's lack of spirit was making it worse. "Tell me or I'll kill you from behind." Everyone saw his hands slowly moving towards the inside of his sleeves where he usually keeps his gun.

"Do that if you want to be hated by Mikan _for the rest of her life._" Her voice had a sudden extra grim in it than just now.

Natsume quickly dropped his hands to his side and furiously stomped his way out of the room. He had enough of this! Staying there, seeing her back against him was going to make him do something that he's going to regret forever. The others and Anna who had been dialling the Ministry Office could just watch. Never had they seen Natsume so mad.

Never.

Then, as if fate wanted to distract them, the screen showed Japan's Prime Minister, Kazu Yukihara. He, like Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru looked tired but unlike theirs, it was showing all over his face.

Kazu didn't say anything. He knew Hotaru was going to call him. From his office, he could see the room is dark as always and the members of Guild were scattered in the room. With a firm yet somewhat weak voice, Hotaru said "Leave." Leaving no space for argument.

With a heavy heart, all of them walked out of the room and Nonoko, being the last one, closed the door behind her. It was about ten second before Kazu finally spoke up. "What do you wish to ask until you have to get rid of everyone from the room?"

Hotaru crossed her leg, put her hands on her thigh and said "What's Project Alice?"

Kazu didn't look surprised by the question. No doubt Ciel had told her nothing about the project except the name. He sighed. What was started by his bloodline must be stopped now. And he's starting it by telling a trustful outsider about the biggest secret he has yet to carry for his brother.

(Mikan)

Mikan was sitting in her so-called specially designed room for her. The rooms didn't even have pink in it! It was white and black from top to bottom! Not to mention her cloth were white and black as well. But right now, Mikan Sakura didn't want to think about it. She was thinking about the conversation she had with Kuonji yesterday.

_(Flashback)_

"_I don't know any Alice Project."_

_The man in front of her was genuinely surprised. "You mean your father never told you or give you any hint about it? Your uncle? Mother? _He never told you of how he met your mother?"

"_No." It sounded shaky to her ear even though she tried sounding firm and steady. Her dad did tell her that he met her mom while coming back from work. He stopped at a grocery shop and that's when he saw her. Bada bing, bada boom! They fell in love at first sight. But then, when Kuonji puts it like that, she starts doubting whatever her dad had told her. Isnt it too much of a coincidence two assasins met at a grocery shop, fell in love and have a happy ending? Was there something lurking behind the truth?_

"_Well, now that I think about it, maybe they didn't tell you because that project has now became top secret unlike the past. It's a ban discussion now. You wont find it in the Internet, books, anywhere. Those who knows are under oath not to tell a single soul about it. Now, the only ones that know are the prime minister and his two most loyal servants."_

_That made Mikan's whole body goose bummed. "W-what do you mean?" was the project really that secretive until they have to do that? Kuonji made it sound so convincing that even she was starting to buy it but she tried holding on to what her parents had said._

"_Since they didn't tell you, I guess I will. I mean, it's the least I can do to the kid of the person who is going to be my ultimate weapon and the one whose parent were involve directly in a highly secretive project."_

_If Mikan was a normal person, she would have been shock-struck but she's not a normal person. She's the leader of Guild. Head of the underworld of Japan but right then, she felt so...normal. She tried making her voice as nonchalant as possible "Why are you saying as if this project is really all that? I mean, it could just be a harmless project."_

_Then, he threw his head and laughed. Mikan suddenly felt a sudden feeling of wanting to punch him for laughing—at her probably—but she decided against it and clenched her fist at her side. "What's so funny?" she said through clenched teeth. She can punch his later when everything would so much sweeter. As they say, revenge is best served cold..._

_Kuonji finally lock gaze with her eyes after taking a few deep breath to calm him down. "Oh nothing. It's just irony. The project was _anything_ but harmless."_

_When he said that, Mikan was getting very impatient. "Spit it out or I'll kill you right now."_

_His face didn't lose the smile from the laugh but it was suddenly the kind of smile that very rarely sends chills onto her back. "Well, let's start with once upon a time shall we?"_

_Mikan began biting her lip and clenching her fist harder. She gulped, waiting for him to continue._

"_Once upon a time, there was a boy born from a leader and a teacher. His father was put in jail for stealing the national money. His mother died before his father did. His father died in the jail. From a young age, he was recognized by his peers as someone who's extremely smart. When he was fifteen, he was then known to the world as someone who was extremely talented in science and medical, specifically neurology. Excelled in it. Best in the country, even. People say he was going to be the next, futuristic Einstein. They were quite right. Soon, from all the praises that was given and the achievements. the little Einstein knew what he was capable of and had a…vision, if you please. He wantedto help the people living in prison to have a better life so he pleaded to his brother, the Prime Minister to give him a chance to execute an experiment on human emotions control."_

"_Human emotion control?" she said. Her father was a scientist? Wasn't her father a fighter? King of the underworld just like her?_

"_You see, he thought by controlling prisoners emotion which is usually wild, they would be allowed to be set free and get a second chance at life. With his brain, his entire colleague thought it was possible. So, for years, he developed a research called Project Alice with his two partners, a boy who was always second to him in everything, even in love and girl who was lower than little Einstein but higher than the second hand scientist boy."_

_Mikan was starting to not like where this is going because Kuonji's voice were starting to get quieter and more strained. _

"_Well, as you might have guessed, all three of them were close friends. Always together wherever they go. Even shared the same apartment. Without them realising it, time pass for years. Slowly, the two boys fell in love with the girl. Who wouldn't? She was smart, beautiful and most importantly, kind. But sadly Cinderella loved the little Einstein. They started dating not knowing that the second hand scientist was about to die out of jealousy. Well, its to be expected. He loved Cinderella and he had to watch their obviously shining aura every day for 24 hour long. It was sickening and torturous."_

_Mikan was shocked. _

_It was as simple as that. _

_Kuonji could see that so he decided to push the girl's patient a bit. "The story is halfway to its ending. I'll tell you the ending tomorrow so that you can think through what I just had told you. Well, bye and good night."_

_And off he left the room leaving Mikan still processing what he had just said._

_(End Flashback)_

So, now that she really thinks about it unlike yesterday when she was just trying to get over the shock, she could see behind the nickname and guess what was the real name of the cast of this story.

Einstein-Her father

Cinderella-Mother

Second hand scientist- (obviously) Kuonji

Mikan was going to think further about it but then she heard a knock on the door. Mikan jumped a bit from her bed. She slowly stood up and watch the door open, revealing her yesterday's visitor.

Kuonji Asakura.

Kuonji gazed at her from top to bottom before speaking. "Don't be so tensed but the thruth is, you have every right to be tensed. Its just that, we might have to fasten our schedule a bit today."

Mikan could sense something was not right. "What happen?"

"Oh nothing, just some interference." said Kuonji.

_They're coming for me…_ deduced Mikan. It was glaringly obvious. Mikan said nothing as Kuonji came closer until the distance between they were the same as her arm's length.

"So, without further ado, let's continue yesterday's bedtime story shall we?" he said as if asking for her permission but Mikan knew he was going to continue no matter what she say.

"Now, where did we left off? Oh yes, the jealousy."

Mikan seriously wanted to punch for being so…fake-ish.

"Well, after three years of dating, Cinderella and Einstein decided to get married. At the same time, the project was getting dangerous. The entire test subject went crazy and some of them even died when we tried on the mask on them permanently because of the pressure put by the mask so the project was cancelled. A perfect timing for the match made in heaven couple but not for the second hand scientist. The second hand scientist wanted to continue but he was overruled. So, to make a long story short, they married. A year after that, Cinderella was pregnant. Unable to contain his hatred towards the couple for ruining his dream, he hatched a plan, to continue the project all by himself. Soon, everyone continued their life after that with the secondhand scientist forgotton not long after that. Cinderella and Einstein got a little baby boy. When that happened, the country's S level criminal was getting dangerously higher. So, to help the country in other way, the couple volunteered to become the first king and queen of the underworld. They gathered a boy in their team that was rumoured to be called Night Blood. All was happy except the forgotten second hand scientist."

Kuonji stopped for a while. Mikan thought—and wanted it to be over—but then he smiled creepily.

"Everything changed after the eldest prince's 18th birthday. While everyone was celebrating his 18th birthday, they didn't know that the second hand scientist had completed the project everyone thought was possible only to the little Einstein. At the struck of midnight on that very day, he sent a present to the boy. Actually, he'd be happier if the boy had used his present when all the guest was there but he was satisfied on the fact that when everyone had say bye-bye, unknowingly for the last time to the couple, the boy put in his present. From afar, the second hand scientist watched the boy killed his own parent without him knowing it. At first, he wanted to kill all three children of the couple but then he thought 'What if they were useful in the future?' so he took one and left the other two to tempt their fate. Since then, the second hand scientist watched them from afar as the only girl of the three siblings grew stronger and stronger until she was perfect to become the candidate for the ultimate Project Alice."

Mikan was as speechless and shock as she was yesterday when she heard the first half of the story but she could feel in her vein that she was more, more shock than yesterday.

Did her parents really did that? Did they really forgot about Kuonji who's been with them for a long time? And just because of love? Had her parents really did that? All these question are playing inside her mind and the pressure was there. To believe or to reject? The eveidence is there, why reject? But she should reject because she should believe in her parents yet she can't bring herself to reject 100% because some of Kuonji's words make sense.

"So, now that bedtime story is over, what do you say?" Kuonji had his hands on his back and he had a smile on his face. He felt confidence that after being told that story which had been edit here and there by him, she would join him. Just like her brother did.

Mikan kept her eyes on the floor. Her voice seemed to be stucked in his throat.

* * *

ReviewSSSS????


	7. The Pain Of The Heart And Mind

****

**I don't own the manga or the character BUT I do own this story.

* * *

**

"Okay guys, let's move out." Koko said. As if to prove his point, he slid his gun into its cover on his belt furiously until it made a shuffling kind of sound. Youichi rolled his eyes at the sound of it. Aoi tilted her head, not understanding his action. In the quiet hall was everyone. Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru had gotten their needed rest. While they do, Koko, Tsubasa, Misaki, Anna and Nonoko had loaded up all the things they would need in their trip to go to the place where Mikan's held. That includes gun, some food and a lot of bullets.

Once Koko said those words, everyone started walking to the open door. "Wait!" Everyone turned to look at the sound of the voice which was Youichi. He was holding Aoi's hand that was beside him.

"We want to go too!" his face was determined. Natsume sighed and walk to him. A rifle was hanged on his shoulder. He crouched in front of the little boy and patted his shoulder. In his eyes, Youichi looked like he was about to cry while Aoi was already crying.

"Look, you have to stay here so that when we get back, there someone's waiting for us."

Youichi was still dissatisfied. "But we can help you! I've been training a lot! I can fight-"

Natsume shook his head. "Yeah, I know you can and that's why I need you to stay here. Guard this house, Youichi. This house contains information that can't be leaked to anyone. We need you here more than we need you on the battlefield."

"But what about you, Nii-sama! I don't want you to go! Please don't go! What if you're hurt! What if-"Aoi snapped. The thought of losing her only family was too much for her.

Natsume looked at her next and placed his other hand on her shoulder. "I can't promise everything will be fine but I will do my best to get here. I expect to here 'Welcome Home' from the both of you, got it?" Natsume assured them and even joked but when he gave them a rare, small smile was the most out of ordinary. Nobody but the two of them saw it because he had his back against everyone else.

Aoi tears didn't stop falling. Shocking everyone, she let go of Youichi's hand and hugged her brother tightly around the neck. Natsume let go of Youichi's shoulder and hugged her back. Despite being mean and evil to his little sister constantly until it drives her mad up to the wall, no matter what, he still loves Aoi and will die for her if time come for it.

All of the gang watched the two siblings enjoyed their possibly last moment together. Everyone's eyes were fixed at the two but Hotaru. She had her eyes on Youichi and thus she could see the longing in his eyes.

Slowly, she walked to Youichi, crouched in front of him and hugged him which surprised everyone.

Everyone was beyond shocked. Beyond talking. Beyond thinking. Two extremely rare hugging scenes were just too much for their brain to handle.

"Um…we should leave them man. Come on." Said Tsubasa as he forced his brain to move and eyes to the door and the car outside. Everybody could only nodded and they went inside the car they were assigned to but even then, that didn't stop them for trying to look—especially Koko—at the four hugging people through the tinted glass.

Hotaru was still hugging Youichi when she whispered in his ears "I may not be your sister but this is the least I can do for you."

Youichi did his best to hold back the tears that were threaten to fall. He raised his arms and hugged her back. "Thank you." He whispered back. A few moments after that, the two broke apart and so did Natsume and Aoi. Nothing else was said. The look in their eyes says everything. Natsume and Hotaru got up and gave a last look towards the two remaining before closing the door behind them.

When they door was closed, Youichi grabbed Aoi's hand and said "Come on. Let's go to the shooting range."

Aoi nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"So, what do you say?" asked Kuonji.

"No." Mikan quickly said. Over her dead body she'll be his servant.

"Well, let's get you inside the room shall we? The faster we deal with this, the faster everything will be okay." He said as if he didn't heard what she just said. Mikan knew this was going to happen. She's seen enough movie to know that captors don't usually release the victim that easily, no matter what the victim says or do.

Kuonji snapped his finger and a tall man came into the room. "Kaika, take her to the experiment lab. Prep her up will you? I'll meet you there. I have things to do."

Kaika nodded his head. He walked to Mikan while Kuonji exited the room without so much as a look to Mikan. Kaika stood in front of Mikan and said "Please don't resist. It would make my job messier."

"Didn't plan on to." Mikan passed him without looking in his eyes. Kaika stood there, shocked that the girl didn't resist. Has she lose hope? If she did, then it would be normal.

"Why aren't you resisting?" he had turned his whole body towards her direction.

"Because I know that my family will come for me. Now, come on. I'm don't like standing around and do nothing." She had her arms crossed on her chest. Kaika's eyes were as wide as it could be. Here is the first person who is not scared of what she's going to be facing. He was outside the door when his master has told her about the story of the three of them and how many people had died when they were being submitted to the experiment.

_This girl is truly something…_

"Well, come on then." Kaika walked to in front of Mikan and the two began to walk to wherever Kaika leads her. On the way, Mikan noticed that they were walking in a straight line.

Looks like her room must be somewhere separated from the main house and was only connected by a long hall. The land must be really big for them to do that kind of thing, she thought. Oh well, Kuonji must have had a lot of money from the pay check he got for the ex-Alice experiment.

Along the way, neither spoke anything. There wasn't a need to break the silence. Both were somewhat comfortable with it but that all end when Mikan passed a window thrice her size on her left. She turned to look of curiosity and that's when she saw her brother for the first time in a new, hate-free light. But it really wasn't the kind of first-thing she wanted to see in that new light.

Her brother's shoulders were being held back by two men who were wearing lab coats. His eyes were frantic and that got worse when he saw Mikan standing on the path to the experiment lab which was almost like his second cage beside this hell-hole of a room. "Mikan! Mikan! Run! Run away, Mikan! Resist it! Don't let them get to-" his voice was drowned in the liquid put in his mouth by the two men. Mikan's eyes were wide. She quickly went to mirror and slammed her hands on it.

"Brother! Brother! Talk to me, brother!" she shouted. Kaika said nothing as he gaze at her helpless eyes as she look at her brother faints and a mask that was later put on him. It was the same mask she saw when he came to her house. Her hands stopped slamming the mirror when she saw him being put on a small bed fit for only a person.

"Brother…" her voice trailed off. Kaika, realising that he will be in trouble if she is not prepped before Kuonji shows up spoke up.

"Sakura-san, it will be best if we move now. Kuonji-sama will not be pleased." When she didn't move away from the mirror, Kaika softly pulled her away from it. At first, she was a bit reluctant but then, when Kaika put a bit of force on it, she complies. The two of them resumed walking. All the while, Kaika had his arm safely around her shoulder. Mikan, still in a dazed moment didn't bother pushing it away. Her mind was still stuck upon what she has just witness.

When her brother looked at her, Mikan wondered why she bothered hating him all those years. His eyes just now, the way he looks at her clearly shows that he had not forgotten or forgot to care about her all those years. It made her feel more guilty more than before. It made her fell bad for hating him all those years while he suffered yet still has the heart to think about her. She wondered if he had blamed her for all those years of suffering. If she had been the one captured all those years ago, she wondered how her life and his would change.

"We're here." Kaika's voice brought her up from her daze. In front of her was a door. Kaika opened it, revealing a room that looks a like where Nanana from her favourite anime, R.O.D was kept. She gazed at the room in wonder.

Kaika felt something he had never felt in his life. Was it…admiration?

"So, what's next?" she asked while her eyes were fixed on a chair in the middle of the hall. She walked to it and sat down. "Sigh. I'm tired from all that walking."

Kaika walked to her and began prepping her up. He chained both her arms on the arm rest. Then, he chained his waist with a ready-leathered strap. "Are you ready?" he asked as he hold the final prepping equipment which was a pair of glasses that had wires attached at the both end of it.

"Just do it. I wouldn't want you to be scolded by Kuonji." Kaika was once again shocked by those words but put it on her nevertheless.

When he finished securing the thing on her, he did a final check. After that came a voice from all five speakers which was on every edge of the room. "Mikan, are you ready?" the voice was Kuonji.

Mikan remained calm even though she was lightly nervous. "Hurry up. I'm hungry."

The voice chuckled. "Well, we wanted you to stay empty on the stomach to avoid excessive vomiting when this happens."

_So the pain will be something so bad until people vomit, huh? _

"Kaika, please step at least a meter from her. We don't want you to get injured."

"Yes." Kaika stepped back exactly one meter.

"Well, now that everything is in place, start the procedure."

Mikan waited and waited and finally the pain came when she heard a sort of computer roaring sound. "AHH!" she shouted a bit because of the surprise of the sudden pain to her head. She clutched the arms rest and tried as best as she could to lean on the chair. She gripped the arm rest so hard her knuckles were turning white.

The pain was something she has never felt before. Not even the pain of being shoot which she has experience before could be compared with this. If she had to put it in words, the pain was somewhat like having a headache or hangover times ten. Or maybe a hundred. All she knows that the pain was something she clearly didn't expect. She thought she was going to be injected with some kind of drug but looks like this is the method. Makes sense if the experiment involves the brain.

Kaika looked away when the experiment started. He doesn't know why but he suddenly didn't want to see her in pain. All these years, he had been watching all the other team members being done to the same thing and was used to it but when it came to this girl in front of him, he didn't want to watch. It felt wrong to watch helplessly in the sideline.

Suddenly, in the midst of her pain, Mikan could see all sorts of memories of being with her family—new and old—in front of her. One of them was the memory of when she was a kid with her brother. They were on the ground in the middle of the giant garden. Daffy dale surrounded the two of them. He was telling her about what happened at school. She didn't quite understand it but because he laughed, she laughed as well. The two of them were at the happiest time of her life.

But then, the view was gone.

_Wait, no! _

Before she could dwell on it, another memory shows up. It was when she first met Koko, Tsubasa, Anna, Misaki and Nonoko on the streets. She was there with Natsume and Hotaru by her side. All of them looked at her with a sad, sad eyes. From the looks of it, they were all bundled in a thorn piece of cloth that she assumed acts like blanket for the coldness of October were not good. She felt sorry for them so she took the skinny five with her back to her house and trained them. She remembered this like it was yesterday.

But then, the view was taken away again.

_Not this time!_

Mikan desperately tried to remember back that last memory and when she did finally get it, she tried thinking about it as much as she could. She tried to hold on to the memory as hard as she could.

While she was down there, fighting for her precious memories, Kuonji was standing beside a seated lab chemist. "How is she doing?" he half bends to see the monitor in front of him.

"Not good. She's resisting really hard. But something bothers me. Usually, this could get the patient killed from brain overload but this girl, she holding on yet at the same time she is nowhere near death. We have never seen this before, sir. Never in my life have we seen this kind of determination and will power. However sir, I suggest we stop for awhile. She may not be near death but the reading shows that anymore than this and she will be."

"I see." Kuonji thought for a while before continuing. "Well, stop this at once then. I want this subject to be alive at all cost. She is the key to this whole experiment and thus, a treasure. With her, there will no more need for mask and all."

"Yes sir." The man pressed a red button on his right.

Mikan on the other hand felt the pain disappeared as fast as it came and this made it very painful.

_Is it over?_

"Take thirty. Kaika, open the glasses."

_Guess not._

Then, she felt Kaika's hand on her face while he removes the glasses. Finally, she could see again. At first, everything was blurry but then it got clearer. Kaika's face was in front of her. She wasn't surprised.

"So, how did I do?" she asked between pants.

"Bad."

She smiled. "Great."

Kaika, noticing that her face was full of sweat took out a napkin from under his sleeves and slowly wipes off the sweats. Mikan relaxed in his touch. She closed her eyes back. "Hey, can I sleep for a while? I'm tired."

She expected Kaika to answer her but it wasn't. "You may. We will wake you up for the next round." It was Kuonji.

"Expected." And off she goes, drifting into deep slumber.

* * *

Currently, the gang had just parked their car not far from the place where Mikan was kidnapped. In front of them was a huge wall and seems to stretched on forever. Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka were the leaders and thus stood in front of the others.

"Alright, when we get inside the mansion, only then we'll split up." Said Natsume. They had to do this because they didn't have time to research about the place so they didn't know any entrance besides the main one. "Anna, you go with Imai. Ruka, you take Misaki and Nonoko. I'll take Koko." Said Natsume. Everyone nodded except Hotaru who "hn" ed. They had discussed this in the car.

"Got it." Answered Koko.

"Hn. Now, move out."

All of them nodded at each other except Hotaru who had her eyes fixed on the main entrance. With great speed, all of them ran to the main entrance. It wasn't far. Only about one kilometre. When they reached the door, weirdly, it was open.

"They must be expecting us. Figure." Muttered Hotaru. Everyone heard it. Slowly, they walked passed the gate and saw a mansion way bigger than Mikan's not far from them. They jogged there. This time, the door to the mansion was closed. Hotaru twitched her index finger to signal them to back off while she opens the door. They nodded. Hotaru opened the door slowly. Inside the mansion was bright with the entire chandelier on.

"Looks, like we don't have to split up." Murmered Ruka when he saw all the people they met at their house. Some sat on the floor, one stood and the others were sitting on the stairs.

"Welcome." They all said together. It made an echo through out the hall.

Tsubasa gulped and hold on to the gun on his hand more tightly.

_It's time to fight for Mistress!_

**_

* * *

_**

How was it?Good? Bad? Medium? Review?


	8. Save and Betray

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR IT'S CHARACTER. **Revised. In this chapter, I made one or two changes along the way. See if you can spot it.**  
**

* * *

"Welcome. We've been waiting for you." Said a girl. She had a mole under her lips and her upper face were hidden like the rest of the enemy was. There were eight of them including the girl. Some of them sat on the staircase and some of them sat on the handle( where you put your hands) of the stairs. Only one stood and that was the Mole Girl.

The first thing that came to Natsume's mind was chocking the girl, ask where Mikan was and run to her side. Ruka could see that Natsume was impatient because he had fires in his eyes and his fist was closed so he put his hand on his shoulder to make sure Natsume doesn't do anything stupid. Natsume relaxed a bit when he felt Ruka's arm on his shoulder.

"Where are they?" said Hotaru.

The question was obviously meant for the Mole Girl. The Mole Girl understood who was those 'they'. **(Can you guess who 'they' are?)**"Somewhere is this house."

Hotaru waited for her to continue. "But before we start fighting for theirs and ours lives, let's play a game first." The girl unclenched her right fist which nobody noticed earlier. Inside her fist was dices were people normally see in board games. "The game is simple. There is six pair of numbers on these dice. The red dice represents you while the black represents us. There are eight people in each group making it sixteen. Four will have to fight as pairs while the others fight alone. Choose among yourselves who will be the pairs. But remember, because the dices are unpredictable, some of you may have to fight with a pair alone so choose carefully." She clenched back her fist signalling she was starting the waiting.

"Tsubasa and Misaki, Anna and Nonoko, are you up to it?" asked Hotaru. She didn't turn her back to see them.

Tsubasa got closer to Misaki who was standing about half a meter from him. Misaki went closer too. They looked into each others eyes for a moment. In that moment, nobody said anything. They know that Tsubasa and Misaki are having those rare moments when they were sending telepathic messages. Then, they look back to the enemy in front of them.

"Sure" Tsubasa had a smirk on his face.

"Fine by me." Misaki on the other hand had her 'game' face.

Hotaru nodded her head.

"Hold on." Hotaru turn her back to face Anna who said that.

"Ooh…drama." Muttered the Mole Girl. Nobody from the Guild heard her.

"What is Anna?" her tone was flat. Anna flinched a bit. She was half way through taking back what she said but she clenched her fist.

_Toughen up a bit, Anna! _"Hotaru, I want to fight alone."

"Why?"

"Because I've never fight alone! Every time something is up for me, it's always with someone. I've never gone to a mission alone. Please let me fight alone in this one, Hotaru."

"No."

That flicked Anna a bit. "Why not! I'm the only one who has never been alone! Its not fair!"

"Unenomiya, save all of those for later. Now is not the time nor place for it." Hotaru turned her back to Anna.

Anna knows that when Hotaru uses their last name, she meant business. Pursue the topic any further and somebody will get hurt.

_No! I won't bow down on this one! _"Tell me why, Hotaru! Is it because I'm weak? Is it because you don't think I'm up to it? If you don't tell me why, then I won't ac-"

Hotaru cut her off by saying "Unenomiya, do you want to save the person who saved your life from becoming a living hell or not?"

That made Anna stopped trying to fight her. She was stunned by Hotaru's word. Grudgingly, she said, "Yes, I do."

Hotaru didn't answer her right away. Her back was still facing Anna but they could all see she was thinking. "…Fine, if you want to know why you have to fight with a pair, I'll show it to you. Nonoko, are you going to be okay on your own?"

"Yes." Her voice was barely above a whisper but Hotaru heard it right and clear.

"Unenomiya, you will be with me and I'll show it to you why you're not meant yet for fighting alone."

The sigh of the Mole Girl made all of them snapped back to reality. They—except Natsume who was still glaring at them—almost forgot about the existense of the enemy who was right in front of them. "Great. Now that the drama is gone, pick the numbers between one to six among you. Each pair represents one number."

Before Hotaru could assign them to their numbers, they beat her to it.

"1" Natsume quickly said.

"2" said Koko.

"3" said Ruka.

"4" and then it was Nonoko.

"5" said Misaki for her and Tsubasa.

"6" said Hotaru for her and Anna finally.

"Good. Now, lets get on with the party. We will take turn in throwing the dice. When everyone has have they're number, our members will take you to the duelling area. But before we start, let me tell you the prize."

Ruka raised his eyesbrows in confusion. _There's a prize?_

"One of us or one of the pair has the information on where 'they' are. You will know whom those people and the whereabouts when you have been brought to your dueling place. The whereabouts of the two of them are separate so there are two people from our group who knows the whereabouts of the person they were in charge. So, there's a 2/6 chance of you finding 'them'. Who you got to save is up to luck. If you lose to the person who has the information, then you will be killed. Remember, even though this sounds easy, remember that you are here with your life and most probably 'their' life on the line."

'You-lose-you-lose-it-all-you-win-you-win-it-all' was left unsaid.

Without saying anything more, the Mole Girl threw the dices to the floor between the two team. The red one shows the number '5' and the black one shows the number '1'.

"Well, that's us Tsubasa." Said Misaki. She went forward, passing Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume who was now glaring at her and picked up the dices. She juggled them inside her fist before throwing them to the floor again and that's what happens in the five minutes of the dice throwing. At the end of the day, here's the fighting arrangement;

(From Guild=From Shadows. The ones in **bold **are pair.)

**Misaki/Tsubasa**=1

Natsume=**4**

Ruka=5

Nonoko=3

**Hotaru/Anna**=2

Koko=**6**

For some reason, Koko was happy a bit when he found out he had to fight with a green, curly hair girl but frowned when there is another boy tagging along.

"You will go with the person who holds you shoulder." Said the Mole Girl. Each of the Shadows went across the hall and to their respective enemies that they have to fight. The Shadows put their hands on the shoulders of their opponent and slowly, the hall began to empty.

* * *

Ruka was brought to a room as large as his. There was nothing in it except a row of swords at the sides of the room. "Do you brought your own or you wish to borrow ours? Don't worry, you can take and use all of them."said a boy with a blueish hair.

"No thanks." he took out an almost two meter, double edge sword that was hanging at his waist from it's shed and pointed it to the ground. "I've got my own. Are you the one?"

...The boy slowly smirked. "Yes."

* * *

"Are you the one?" Natsume asked the Mole Girl. The were in a room that looked like a dojo training room. There were a row of swords lined up at the side of the room. He didn't bother with any of it. He already had his special gun, Artemis out which was pointing at the girl. The gun was decorated with roses-vine design making it look quite mysterious and deadly. His other hand had a normal gun that was pointing to the floor.

Just like Natsume, the Mole Girl had a gun too but only one and it was pointed at Natsume. "Nope. Sorry."

Natsume clenched his fist and teeth before beginning to fire bullets at her. And with that, they started fighting. All the while, Mikan occupied his thoughts.

* * *

"Wake her up, Kaika" Kuonji announced through the speakers around Mikan. Before Kaika could shake Mikan to wake up, her eyes swiftly opened.

"It's okay, Kaika. I'm awake."

Kaika didnt say anything and just stepped a few steps back from her, exactly one meter from her. "Had a nice nap, Mikan?" said Kuonji with a fake, concerned voice.

"Stop with the sugar coating and just get on with it."

"Ara? Impatient, aren't we? Tell me, are you that okay with all of this? You don't look that calm because I could see the stress in your eyes a bit but you look far from panicking. Why is that?" Mikan 'tch'ed at the stress part. She began to forcing her eyes and mind to relax a bit.

"No, of course not." she said it with a tone that sounded like it should have been obvious, what she said.

"Then why?" the one that asked was Kaika. Mikan was surprised by this and so was Kuonji but only one spoke. Kuonji crossed his arms across his chest as he watched the two from above.

"I don't want them to find me in a screaming situation." her answer didn't shock Kaika much. Mikan was weireded out about that but she just waited for the obviously-coming question.

"Why are you so sure they would be coming for you?" to Mikan, Kaika sounded really curious. Mikan raised her eyebrows in her imagination which is her mind.

This time, her answer shocked Kaika very much. "Because they're my family and family don't abandon each other."

Kaika couldn't say anything. He wanted to debate about it but couldn't find any voice for it. Her answer had left him too shock to even move a finger but even so, unlike when people are surprised, his eyes didn't grow big. It stayed normal but any assassin could see none of his muscle moved. Luckily, Kuonji snapped him out of his thoughts when he announced of the second round. With still a dazed mind, Kaika put back the goggles on her and stepped back again. His eyes never left her.

. . .

And then it came.

"AHHH!" Mikan screamed. She clenched the chair until her knuckles went white. Like last time, a memory showed up in front of her. She could see her body watching the scene.** (Meaning, in her brain, she could see herself watching the memory from afar as if she was there herself)**

(MEMORY)

_"Hey, Hotaru, Natsume." asked Mikan to Hotaru that was sitting beside her. Mikan had her legs straight out in front of her and two little boy and girl had they heads on her lap. They were all under an apple tree. A raven-hair boy was laying his back on of the branches with an apple in his mouth. He had his eyes closed and was quite far above but he could hear whatever they were saying as clear as someone shouting in his ears._

_"What idiot?" said Hotaru. Natsume merely grunt to show that he's listening.  
_

_Mikan didn't take offend on the nickname and the lack of response which made Natsume and Hotaru suspicious. "Whatever happens to me in the future, you two would save me right?" she said it in a low voice so that Youichi and Aoi wouldn't wake up and because of the weight of the question._

_"What made this question pop up?" Hotaru asked without taking her eyes from her book even though she wasn't reading anymore._

_"I had a dream yesterday. I was all alone in the dark. I shouted and shouted but nobody heard me. I cried so hard, shouted so loud but nobody came to rescue me...I'm scared that you'll abandon me if anything bad happens."  
_

_Hotaru was by what she said and so was Natsume. Then, to hide their mushiness from overflowing towards Mikan, Hotaru hit Mikan softly on the head with a book she was reading and Natsume threw an apple from on top. Mikan looked at Hotaru and saw a rare smile on her. She looked up and also saw a rare smile of Natsume. Because she was admiring his face for too long, her neck was starting to hurt so she looked back at Hotaru. Amazingly, the smile was still there. In her heart, she could feel the smiles were full of adoration that she knew they had for her but was just too shy or evil to show it. "Of course not, baka. Who else would I torture if you're not here?" the both of them said together.  
_

_Mikan felt happy hearing that. "Thanks Hotaru! I'm so happy to hear that! And thank you too, Natsume! Who would imagine you two would be saying that? Haha!" _

_And that she screamed because Natsume threw the apple he was eating at her. "EWWW! NATSUME, YOU JERK!"  
_

(MEMORY END)

Mikan could see the picture was starting to blur so she held out her hand as if trying to reach the picture any moment. Even though she couldn't feel it, she still reach out to it and in her heart and mind, she tried to make the picture last by playing the scenes over and over again.

_I WON'T GIVE UP THIS ONE! NOT EVER! Because this is the proof that they'll save me!  
_

(In real world)

Kaika watch Mikan as she sweat and when she shouted with all her heart "I WON'T GIVE UP THIS ONE! NOT EVER!". The other words behind it were incoherent to him. Secretly, in his heart, he wondered what memory was she watching to make her scream like that. Unconsciously, his thoughts was filled with only her agonized face.

"Sir, she is reaching the maximum limit again. Should we stop again?" ask the scientist from above and behind the glass had worry written all over his face.

Kuonji shook his head. "No, go on and raise the energy level. We have to be able to control her at least 60% this time."

The scientist's eyes went wide hearing that. "B-but sir, I thought we were going to be careful with this one."

"We are. We're just going to push her a bit." when Kuonji gave the scientist a glare, the scientist didn't ask anything anymore. In his heart, as he raise one of the controller on the multi-button table in front of him, he prayed that the girl would forgive should the chance ever arrived.

(Back to Mikan)

Mikan hold on and on to the memory. It felt like hours of battling but she preserved. She fought as hard as she could to keep the memory. At times, she could remember the memory with perfect clarity but at other time, she could barely remember the faces in it. It scared her and that's what make her fight and hold on to it even harder.

_Natsume! Hotaru!_

Suddenly, everything went black.

(In Real World)

The scientist was shocked to see the system suddenly shuts down. He was the one who created the system and he knew that the only way this could happen is if someone enters the experiment room while the experiment is ongoing. Kuonji banged the metal wall behind and clenched his teeth tight. His eyes were literally glaring at the figure at the door 20 feet down him.

_Darn it! Hayate must have messed up!_

"Mikan!" Ruka shouted from the door of the room Mikan was in. The throbbing in her brain had stopped but Mikan couldn't see anything and she could barely hear the voice. She could hear the words but she couldn't recognize who said it. Somehow, it irked her. She never really liked getting and doing things halfway. But after the person said her name, she felt cold all over her body. She waited for the inevitable blankness to come in but it didnt. She couldn't do anything, couldn't move a muscle and was barely concious.

Kaika who was watching Mikan thought she had lost consciousness by the way her shoulder slumped down. When he was sure Mikan would be alright for a while and that meant no throwing up, he turned to look at the boy behind her. The boy had a blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. Even with all the wounds on him, he looked beautiful for a boy. The boy had cut wound on his left cheek. One of his legs had a huge wound. The rest of his body was covered with scratched and bruises that were starting to turn blueish. Whoever fought him gave him a run for his money and life. Seeing the boy raised his double edge sword at him made him raised his hands in front of his chest.

"Peace. I mean no harm to the girl. However, before I give her to you..." Kaika dropped down his arms and went to Mikan.

"Stop!" shouted Ruka. Kaika immediately stopped moving. He slowly turned his head to face the boy. Apparently, the boy had moved closer to him and the sword was just right behind him. Any sudden movement and Kaika would need a surgery. "What are you doing?" his eyes never left the boy. The boy was practically giving him the death glares.

"I'm going to release her. Only I can do it because the glasses, the legs and hands cuff had DNA sensor. Only I and a certain somebody can remove it." Kaika waited for the boy to dropped the sword but he didn't.

Ruka debated on just stabbing the guy and run away with Mikan but since the man didn't spell trouble, he let it slide but not without a warning. "Do anything funny or hurtful and I will stabbed you before you could even say a word."

Kaika didn't say anything back and just went to Mikan. Ruka followed from behind, the sword was loyal to the man's back. Kaika slowly opened the glasses and released Mikan from the cuffs. Mikan could feel the glasses was off when she felt a weight being taken from her upper face. She tried to open her eyes. When she did, everything was blurry. Plus with not being able to recognize voices, it was equal to being blind. Through the blurriness, she could see a figure in front of her and she felt the figure picking her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Remember me, Mikan." the figure whispered. The voice rang clear at her ear. Before she could star processing the voice, everything went truly black.

Kaika had her in his arms and for a moment, he felt like the small figure in front of him fit perfectly in his arms but then, a voice snapped him into reality. "Give her to me."

Kaika turned around slowly to give the boy some time to draw the sword back a bit and passed Mikan on to him. It felt like a part of him was taken away from him. It felt like a torture for her to be separated from him but he had to give her away. This was not the time for battle. Especially when a sword is hanging just a bit behind your back and ready to kill you. Even with his ability, he knew he wouldn't be able to draw his gun fast enough to kill the blond boy.

Ruka felt a surge of relief when Mikan was in his arms but then he was reminded again of where he is when the man in front of him said "Now listen, there is an entrance near here. On the way here, did you pass a red door?"

Ruka remember distinctly he saw a red door so he nodded his head. "Good. Go through that door. Type in the password 0110. Once you're in, its a straight way out of here. Go now."

Ruka wanted to say something but the man had already push him away towards the door. Grudgingly, Ruka exited the room with a heavy heart and burden to carry.

Kuonji who was watching the two talked couldn't hear anything because of the system. He felt anger coursing through his veins when he saw his precious subject being taken away. He immediately called a number with his phone. The beeping only went once before the call got through. "She got away, Kai! Our most important subject got away! We have to get her right away!"

"No. I don't think we should." the voice was hoarse and deep. It was an all too familiar voice.

Kuonji slowly looked down at the empty lab room with the phone still in his hands and beside his ears.

Then, he saw Kaika holding a gun in his direction on one hand and a phone on the other. His eyes turned wide in realization but it was all too late. He dropped his phone and a sound of bullet is heard.

"Useless."

* * *

Um...was that good? Sorry if anything's confusing or the grammar is just plain horrible. I'm writing this at, like, 1 in the morning. Reviews?


	9. Twisted And Reality

Guys, I'm coming here back for now because some how, I managed to. I have revised this chapter so I hope you will read it because there are a lot of changes at the second part. Significant in some eyes and insignificant in others.

Thank you.

* * *

"Mikan...wake up deary..."

It was the sound of mother's voice but why does it sound so distance... I forced my lids open and there she was. Right above me as I lay on nothing. "Mom..." I muttered.

Her hand felt so warm when she put it on my cheek. Her smile was also warm and full of kindness. "Mikan, you have to wake up. All of your friends are waiting for you." she said those words with full of compassion and...a bit of sadness. I slowly raised up and she removed her hands from me.

Hold on..."Mom? Are you serious? Am I dreaming? Am I like...y'know...dead?" I asked hesitantly.

My mom chuckled at my lack of scaredness for death. Why should I be? I died protecting my precious memories and my precious family.

"Yes, dear. No you're not dreaming. Sort of. No, you're not dead obviously or this place would have more light in it."

I looked around and I noticed the lack of light around us. Even the light surrounding me and mom were dim.

"So dear, back to our main topic that I'm sure you've forgotten-" she smiled knowingly at that one "why are you still here and not wake up? You friends are waiting you know."

I silenced at that one. "I don't know mom. I really don't know. Maybe it's because I just want to spend my entire time with you."

Mother didn't answer. She just put her hand back at my cheek and hugged me with her other arm. All I wanted at that moment was to be in pure bliss and just be engulfed in her warmth.

Memories of her and me started pouring in my head and before I knew it, I cried. I hugged her back. Our hugs got tighter.

I buried my head on her shoulder. "Oh mom...I miss you...so much...so much...It's hard mom. It's hard living everyday without you. Without onii-sama. Without everybody...So hard..." and I keep muttering those words while my mom would always reply with a "I know, Mikan...I know..." while continuing to pat my back.

After minutes, hours passed, the tears stopped and my mom slowly let go of me. She looked at my probably red eyes and wiped the bit of tears left on my cheek. "My dreamy child, I know you miss me but have you forgotten about you brothers at the real world? You friends? Your family? They're all waiting for you on the other side. You have to wake up so that you won't make them sad."

"But I don't want to live anymore! I'm too scared to come back!"

"Why?" her question strucked me right and hard. Yeah...why was I scared?

"B-because...if I go back...then something bad is going happen. I feel it...here." I put my palm to my chest where my heart is.

My mom sighed but gave me a smile anyway. "Mikan, do you remember what your father said to you the day of your brother's 18th birthday?"

I racked my brain for a minute before answering her question. It was hard because that was the day when she...died. But then, I came to a realization when I finally remembered what my dad said. "He said to live life to the fullest and to try my best to overcome any obstacle."

My mom smiled at that. She pat my head in congratulation. "That's my Mikan."

"So, are you ready to go now?" my mom stood up and lay out her hands for me. At first I hesitated on taking those hands but then, when she gave me that kind+puppy dog face, I couldn't help but to take it. Before I could pull myself up, she already pulled me into her hug. It hurts to think that this will be the last time until I die that I could hug her so at that moment, I hug her with all my heart and love. She did too. This time, the hug only lasted for a few minutes before she had to let me go.

Suddenly, a light appeared behind her. I looked at it, hesitantly.

"Go on. It won't bite." she joked.

I chuckled. With a final tear, I stepped away from my mom and went to the light. "Say hi to your dad for me..." her voice sounded distant. Out of shock of her words(I had totally forgot about the whereabouts of my supposedly dead father), I turned to look at her but by then, everything had already disappeared.

* * *

"She's waking up! Oh my goodness! She's waking up! Quick! Call everyone!" Nonoko shouted when she saw Mikan's eyelids fluttering and was about to fully open.

Hotaru who was beside her quickly tighten her grip on Mikan's hand. Natsume ran to her as fast as he could from the door that was only 2 meter away from Mikan's bed. Ruka who sat on the small sofa at the edge of her bed quickly got up and went to her side. By the time Mikan had finished adjusting her eyes to the light, Tsubasa and Misaki who were buying some food and drink had showed up. Misaki "Oh"ed a bit before dropping all of her things to the floor for Tsubasa to pick up and ran towards Mikan's bedside. Tsubasa sighed, picked up the forgotten foods and put it on the table in front of her.

"Hey guys..." her voice slurred and her throat felt dry. She gave a look to Hotaru and her best friend quickly grab a water at the table beside Mikan's bed. She poured some mineral water into a glass and raised Mikan's head a bit so that she won't chock. "Thanks." Then, she gave Hotaru a smile and her head was put back down. Slowly, Mikan looked at everyone around her.

"Missed me?" seeing everyone with a worried face just made her want to replace with a smile or even a glare.

Natsume did the courtesy of the latter. Of course, he added rolled-eyes.

Mikan slowly examine everyone around the room without moving her head.

"Where's Anna?"

"Well..." Misaki said slowly. Before she could continue, a figure showed up in front of Mikan's room door. That figure had a bandage wrapped around her head and a wound plaster on her right cheek. One of her hands were in a cast. That figure had her eyes on the floor. Realizing that person was Anna, Mikan quickly raise her body but she stopped halfway due to a massive pain in her head. She automatically slumped back to her bed. Natsume was half-raised, ready to push her down the bed. Hotaru, knowing what's going to happen next, used a remote controller to raise her bed a bit so that Mikan wouldn't have to move at all to see Anna. Ruka stepped out of the way so that Mikan's view to Anna was bright and clear.

"Anna, what happen?"

Mikan was shocked.

It was as easy as that.

She was shocked to see Anna wounded so badly. Concerns filling her heart, she looked at everyone around her. It made her neck hurt a bit because of the sudden and fast movement but she ignored it. Her eyes widen as she looked at the injury of everyone. And those were the one which were not hidden. Natsume had a bandage around her neck and bruise that was healing all over his arms. Hotaru had a small cut at the corner of her lips. Tsubasa and Misaki's was the most normal ones and Nonoko's hair was short.

She couldn't imagine the wounds that were hidden for her sake...

"What happen to you all? Did you had to fight with the Shadows? What happen?" the shock was still lingering in her head and voice.

Anna was the first one to speak up. Tears suddenly came out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mikan. I'm sorry I was such a fool for doing stupid, unnecessary move when we were going to rescue you. I'm sorry I couldn't beat that guy. I'm sorry that-"

Mikan cut her off. "Hold on. I don't understand. Move? Beat? What?" she finally said.

Hotaru sighed. "It started like this."

_(Flashback of Hotaru and Anna's fight)_

_"Are you the one?" Hotaru asked. She had her twin swords out, Okane and Hitomi, and Anna was doing her fighting stance. Anna stood a step behind Hotaru. _

_"Yes." the boy with a sandy colored hair answered. He had no weapon, just like her.  
_

_"Of who?"_

_"Of the brother."_

_Hotaru nodded in acknowledgment and turned to Anna. "You fight him. I'll stand aside to over see you."_

_Anna nodded. She quickly charge towards the boy and they started fighting. True to her words, Hotaru step aside and watch with emotionless eyes. It's not her normal eyes. Usually, she had a bit of emotion but this time, none whatsoever._

_Anna started with doing a flying kick but the boy blocked and caught it. Out of shock, she used her other leg to kick his free-of-anything side of face but he also caught that one. Her eyes were as wide as it could be. One minute her foot was on the ground, the next minute it was in the air. Both. Then, the boy kicked her body from behind and let go of her. In short, she fell on the floor and her back was killing her. _

_The boy did nothing to her after that. Anna took a deep breath before quickly turning around and swing her foot across the floor but the boy jumped high to avoid it. While in the air, Anna took her chance to get up. The boy had already prepared his legs to give her a kick straight to the stomach but it hit the wooden floor instead. The kicked made a huge opening on the floor. Anna, not caring about the floor ran towards the boy and punched him but the boy didn't even stumble down. Instead, he caught her hand and slammed her at the wall making a big, round dent on it. Anna coughed up blood. While still in the wall, the boy punched her on the stomach repeatedly until Anna finally took a last deep breath and fainted. The boy dropped her hand and she fell on the floor._

_Hotaru said nothing when she looked at Anna at the edge of the room. Hotaru swiftly got out her twin swords, Okane and Mizu and start giving blows after blows at the boy. The boy had a metal protector that shielded both sides of his palm. It took Hotaru a few hard blows to make those metal shields to break and finally giving an 'X' blow on his body. That alone made the boy fall but before he fainted, he told them the where about of Mikan's brother, Persona and his mask came off._

_(Flashback End)_

"And that's what happen." Hotaru grabbed the a bottle of mineral water and drank it. Anna's eyes stayed at the floor, afraid to raise her head out of shame.

"Anna, come here." Mikan softly ordered. Anna knew she ordered and not asked because when Mikan orders, she raise her voice a bit. Anna slowly walked towards her. Hotaru made some space for Anna so that Mikan could hugged her afterwards. When she was in Mikan's arms and was patted in the head by her, she broke down and sobbed onto Mikan's hospital gown. All the while, Mikan continued to "Shhhh" her. Mikan kept the fact that her brain hurts whenever she moves from everyone but she could guess that Natsume noticed. Oh well, she guess he decided to let this one slide.

"Ahem. Don't we get a hug too?" Misaki jokingly asked.

"Of course." Mikan spread her arms wide so that everyone in the room could hug her. Of course, that's except Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru. Mikan frowned a bit at that but she knew how they could be and that eased the pain a bit.

Knock, knock.

Everyone looked towards the door. "Ahem. Could I please inspect on my patient?" a doctor asked.

"Of course." Nonoko answered for them all. The gang took a few step back and let the doctor do his work. While checking at her head, he talked. "My name is Doctor Yagami Light. I'm a neuron surgeon and I'm in charge of you for the rest of the coming week."

"All week?" Mikan answered weakly.

Yagami chuckled. "Yes. I'm afraid a week."

"Fine..." and Mikan let him continue checking her which meant doing some checkups which involves a bit of nudity at her back. For some odd reason, Hotaru was taking pictures of Natsume's face...(Anybody knows?). Yagami did the usual follow-the-light eye check, checking her heartbeat and he was done, he wrapped the stethoscope back around his neck. "Well, I see you're doing fine but I'll need to run some test to confirm. According to the previous tests, you had a huge stress on your brain. I'm hoping to know the cause but since you're friend here keeps glaring at me-" he looked at Natsume a bit "-I'll refrain my self from asking. So, any question?"

"How long have I been dead to the world?"

Yagami chuckled at the phrase that was used. "You were in a come for about one week."

"Ahh...I see..."

Suddenly, Yagami went closer to her and whispered at her ear "Your crimson eyed friend never left your side."

All of a sudden, she felt a surge of heat at her cheek and she quickly lowered her eyes to her clean, white bed sheet. With a final chuckle, Yagami exited from the room with a pair of burning crimson eyes following him.

"What did he say, Polka?" Natsume asked.

"Natsume! Stop with the nickname already. Sheesh. You could at least be nice to a sick person and whatever the doctor was saying is none of your business!" she said to avoid confrontation with the one question she does NOT want to answer. Surprisingly, even though Natsume gave her a glare worth dying to, he let it slide. Again. This is getting way too weird for her brain to handle so she let it pass away from her aching head.

"It is my business, Polka. Besides, your not sick. Sick people don't scream." well, he didn't let it slide _that much_.

"Natsume..." Mikan grumbled this time. Suddenly, a pain shot through her head. Her hand quickly flew to it, clutching it until the pain flew away. Tsubasa and Misaki half raised from their seats and Hotaru, Ruka were already clutching her hands. Natsume went a bit closer to her. Close enough to help her throw up or catch her.

"I'm fine guys but I think I'm gonna relax now. Looks like my brain can't handle stressing stuff. Haha." she tried to laugh it away but only brought sighes and rolling eyes from her team. She sweat dropped at that. She softly lay back her head at her bed and asked a question that had been lingering in her mind.

"Where's Aoi and Youichi?"

"They're at home. We forced them to stay there and wait for you. Oh, that reminds me, I should call them to let them know right away!" Nonoko said. She quickly got out his phone and went outside the room to make the phone call. Natsume sat in her place.

"Wait, are you saying you left them at home, ALONE?" her voice was full of disbelieve.

"No."

Mikan could guess something was about to be added behind that 'No' but then, she could feel in her heart that this topic would be delicate. "I see." Her eyes went dark and the aura around her turned black a bit. "Guys, can you leave me and Hotaru for a bit? There's something I want to talk to her alone. Please?"

"Sure" Misaki and Tsubasa were the first one to exit and the other's follow. Natsume and Ruka made no move to leave. That didn't shock her one bit.

"So, you know. All of you."

"Yeah" they answered together except Natsume. He just nodded.

"Who told you?"

"Master."

"Hmm...he knew...all this time...he knew...why didn't he tell me? Why did I have to hear it from someone else? Why from the man who killed my parents? My grandparents? Why?" Mikan looked at her best friends for answer. They could see her eyes, pleading for answers from then. Deep in their hearts, they wish they could answer it all and make that sad face go away but all they could do was keep their mouth shut. Mikan, looking at her friends looking away from her knew that it was a hopeless question. Slowly, she looked back at the white sheet underneath her.

"Because it was for you own safety and because your father asked it from me." a voice came from the door. Mikan looked up and standing at the door was her brothers and her uncle.

"Persona! Youichi! Uncle!" She spread her arms wide open from her two brothers to come in. Her uncle walked normally into the room and locked the door behind him. Again, for the second time, Mikan cried. So did Youichi and _Persona_.

_The_ Persona cried.

"Mikan, I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I killed mom and dad...and grandpa and grandma...and everyone...I'm sorry..." Persona said between sobs. Truthfully and normally, when people hear guys cry it was shameful but for anyone who's seeing that tearful scene between the three of them and knew what had happened in the past, it wasn't shameful at all for Persona to cry at all. It was perfectly normal and common after what he's been through. Plus, he didn't wailed. He _cried_.

From the corner of the tearful scene, Hotaru shed a bit of tears. Ruka hugged her from behind. Surprisingly, Hotaru twisted her body and hugged Ruka back and she silently cried for her best friend's awakening.

Obviously, Natsume and her uncle was the odd one. Natsume stepped back a bit to shield himself away from the shining, crying scene. Her uncle stepped in front a bit so that he and Natsume was side by side. "Hyuuga, never let her go and never make her let go, got it?" he said with a soft voice but Natsume knew it was pure threat.

"Why would I ever do?" he said in arrogant voice. Quietly, for the next fifteen minutes, the room was filled with sobs, whimpering and tears, tears, tears.

-15 Minutes Later-

"So, how have you been, Onii-sama? Really." Mikan wasn't going to accept anything but the truth.

"Well, you can figure it out. Hell. That sums it up." he was sitting on a chair at the other empty side of her bed with Youichi on his lap.

"Did you remember us at all?"

Persona smiled just a tinsy bit. "Of course I did. How could I not? I left you two in a horrible state after what I did." Youichi could hear the unsaid words so he looked up and pat his brother's head. Like his sister, he trusted his brother and accepted with whole heart that the murder of his parents were not his fault. He was zombie-fied and that's enough reason for Youichi to forgive his brother even though the 'pang' in his heart is still there.

"It's okay, Onii-sama. I understand" Mikan pat his shoulder once to assure him. Persona's smile widen a bit by an inch.

Then, Mikan looked at her uncle straight in the eyes. Face purely serious. "Spill it uncle."

Her uncle sighed and sat beside her on the bed. He put his hand on her forehead. His face was blank but his eyes were filled of adoration. For a moment, Mikan dozed. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you but all that I can tell you is that what Kuonji must have said is twisted truths."

"Twisted?"

"What did he tell you?"

"Basically, grandma died before grandpa who died in prison. Then he told me that dad was pretty awesome-" Ruka chuckled at that one "- and the project started because dad wanted to make a change for the jail people and along the way, he said that dad fell in love with mom and Kuonji was pretty pissed about that. The project was finally closed when they thought it was getting too dangerous. Mom and dad married and then that night happened. They form the first Guild and save the world. That's it."

Her uncle huffed. "Well, it seemed that Kuonji made it short and fit your parent's personality so you'd buy it a bit. True story was your grandmother didn't die before you grandfather. Your grandfather didn't die in prison. He died because at the end of the experiment, when your father had seemingly perfected the project, he had tested it on your grandfather. Your father didn't take account on the old age part so your grandfather died out of heart attack. Your grandmother, so grieved by her lost died not long after because of heart attack. That was the actual, detailed reason your father put an end to the project. It's exactly because of that. And then, he didn't have the will to continue to go on anymore by that time. At one point, he even went to the hospital for dehydration and malnutrition."

Mikan couldn't say anything back. She and the other just waited for the time Kazu would speak again.

"But then, your mother picked your father back up on his feet. She gave your father the spirit to live. She gave your father the chance to start over. Coincidentally, crime rates from overseas were getting higher. With the help of you mother's college and national assassin, Narumi . He-"

"Hold on! That gayish, weird looking teacher is an assassins? _The Night Blood_ was him?" Ruka asked. His eyes were wide open.

Kazu seemed to be relaxed at his niece's friend surprise and the other's skeptical eyes. "_Ex_-assassin. But yes, he was the rumored Night Blood. He was a friend of your mother when they were in college. He and a few others with your parents managed to take over the underworld in less than a year. They became the first ever Guild."

"But why?" Natsume suddenly ask. He was leaning against a wall in the shadows which would made girls drool. "I thought the guy was done for. Why did he go through of the idea of killing?"

Mikan was about to ask that question when her uncle had finish talking but Natsume, as always, beats her to it. Unlike her, he didn't have manners. "Because Yuka convinced him that this killing was made for the better. At least he killed people who are actually evil, and free to do evil unlike people who are in jail, who are bound in steel walls and unable to do almost anything evil. Besides, at that time, it was the only thing Yuka could do to make him see light again because their marriage was starting to crack. Izumi went to hermit mode for weeks. Almost two months. When Guild was formed, the marriage was healed for the better. Although, I have no doubt that Izumi still feel the pain of killing whenever he executed those missions."

Kazu stopped for a bit before finishing his side of the story. "So, that's what really happen."

_(Flashback)_

_"Hey, Onii-san, you know, whenever I look at Mikan, Youichi and Persona, I always knew I'll pull through. Yuka too. If she wasn't there, I'll probably kill myself." Izumi laughed a bit._

_"Well, they say marriage changes a person."_

_"Haha. So, when are _you_ going to get married, brother?" he asked, trying to change the topic. A stupid grin was plastered on his face.  
_

_A pen was thrown at Izumi's way. "Hey! That's hurts!"_

_(Flashback)_

"So, what are you going to do with the Shadows?" Youichi asked. He was starting to get uncomfortable with the silence in the room.

Persona was starting to fidget in his seat. Mikan noticed that gave him a reassuring smile and tiny, mischievous grin. "What Shadows? Natsume, call the new members of Guild and tell them to meet up in the meeting room. Hotaru, set up a video cam here."

"Hn."

"Got it."

* * *

So? How was it?

**I NEED A BETA FOR PROOF READ! PLEASE!**

Reviews?


	10. Murderer And Punishment

Chapter 10

Hey guys, how have you been? I know it's been a gazillion years since I last update. I'm not going to make excuse about it and I'll say it truthfully;

I've been lazy like a cat.

I know, I know, I shouldn't have done it but I'll try to no do it anymore. I can't promise you guys anything but trust me, I'll try my best to update weekly and if I don't then I definitely have my own personal reason to do that.

Before I move on to the story, may I present you my. . . . BETA!

Yes ladies and gentleman I have finally got a beta to correct every mistake I have, to support me and to give me ideas. I'm sure you're dying to know who that person is. The girl behind my success is none other than Purple Psycho Fish! She is amazing and super talented and without her, I don't know what I'll do. . . Anna, thank you.

Without further ado, I present you the 10th chapter!

Author: We made it people! We made it! We. Made. It!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice unless I'm Tachibana's protege but sadly that's only a dream.**

* * *

The sound of his alarm clock woke him up.

He groaned. It's that time of day again. . . .He dragged his hands across his table lamp to find the source of the noisy noise and found nothing yet the sound kept ringing in his ears. Slowly but surely, the sound was making him want to claw his own face off. He grabbed a pillow and stuffed it on the side of his face hoping to dull the sound. At first it worked but then the sound got suspiciously louder almost as if the clock was brought closer. . .

"Master Kaika, please wake up else you'll be late for work," said a voice that sounded very much like a girl.

He dragged the pillow closer to his ear, trying to stay in the bed for just a few minutes. The girl sighed seeing the lumped beneath the sheets. Taking a deep breath before starting, she pulled the sheets away from the hand that clawed the comfy thing. It was a full out tug-o-war between the two. Unfortunately, it was morning and the guy never wins when it comes to fighting in the freaking morning. The girl managed to pull away the sheets from him and swiftly threw them to the floor. With that, the full attack of the sun light hit him in the face, full force. He brought his hands quickly to his eyes to shield it from becoming permanently damage.

"Mey, close the curtain. I'm dying here. . ." he moaned.

"I don't think you'll die from the sun right now, Young Master. In fact I think you'll be very healthy if you just remove you arms from your eyes and your body from the bed."

He scoffed but got up anyway. He leaned against the headboard and remove his hands slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the stupid sun. His eyes traveled around the massive room. The room was simple. There was a wardrobe, a dressing table and two door leading to a bathroom and out of his room. Plus the empty lamp table. Kaika took a look at it and notice that his clock was indeed gone. The girl noticing where her master's eyes were spoke.

"I took the alarm in case you tried to smash it to the wall like yesterday."

He dimly nodded. Drowsiness was still overpowering him. Like a reflex, he rubbed his hand against his eyes. He was about to smack his back onto the bed for just a quickie nap but fortunately, the smell of delicious food snapped him out of it. The smell of fresh bread, butter –yes he can smell it—, strawberries, black pepper and his favorite tea hit him hard in the stomach. His mouth watered consciously. Not a second had passed and suddenly, his stomach made a weird gurgling noise. Nobody, even a near-deft person could have missed the sound.

The girl placed the food trolley beside him. He watched her expert hands as she spread the butter and sprinkled the black pepper on top of the bread. He accepted it graciously when she was done and was back watching her prepare the tea he likes. Earl Grey. By the time she finished pouring the perfectly executed tea into the cup, he was done with his bread and went on to drinking the tea. As he drank the tea which was too good it should be banned, he observed closely her choice of wardrobe for today.

Unlike the traditional maid clothes, she wore a simple white chiffon dress that fall softly on her knees. It hung on her by just two strings on each her shoulders. Two black ribbons were tied around her waist and her neck. The ribbon bow on her neck sat behind her neck and the other behind her back. To finish it all, she wore a white, one inch mules. The mules were tied dutifully around her legs, just above her ankle.

He knew it wasn't the ideal clothes for a maid. In fact, it looked more like a dress to go to a party and catch a few dozens of guy's eyes but he didn't care. He honestly do not care what she wore as long as she knew the boundaries and does her work. Other than that he didn't care no matter how many people complained. He simply didn't care. A tiny smile crept onto his face.

"Young Master, I have finished preparing for your bath. Please get ready soon or you will be behind schedule as always."

Kaika rolled his eyes but said nothing. After he finish the tea, he handed the cup back to her and got up from the bed. He walked to the door leading to his bathroom and took a fresh towel from her hands. Finally, the cold floor of the bathroom greeted him.

—15 minutes later—

He got out the bathroom with only a bathrobe on him and noticed all of his work attires lay separately on his bed. The usual was black pants, long sleeve t-shirt and a lab coat. He also noticed the alarm clock that Mey took was finally on his table lamp of Mey, she was nowhere to be seen. Probably went to do her other duties. As he put on his clothes back on, he wondered if his alarm clock would be gone again the next morning. He hope not. He had missed tossing the thing to the window and let it flew straight to the ground which was several hundred feet below.

When he was done, he walked to a narrow corridor near his room. When he got there, there was a stair connecting to the basement and was narrow and deep enough for the sun to never reach. At the end of the small, narrow hallway was a single, metal door. It was one of those doors you'll see if you work in a bank vault. Beside the door was a DNA scanner. He pressed his thumb on the thumb scanner and—disgusting as it is—drop a little bit of his saliva onto a disk. The saliva was took away by metal clippers and a few seconds later the door opened; conforming he could enter.

From there on, it was a white hallway. It was similar to the one Kuonji owned in his now-destroyed researched center. Deep in his heart, he felt a bit of a sorrow for the man but disappointment quickly overlaps that. He was disappointed that the research Kuonji conducted only reached the third stage.

_All because of her._

When he reached the last door at the end of the hallway, he was granted access only by a thumb scanner.

Unlike the hallway, the room was the exact opposite of white.

The room was pitched black, lighted by a small light on the ceiling. There was a figure on the floor. His hands were tied above his head but at separate direction. The figure's clothes were tattered, literally hanging by a thread as if they were cut by a knife or hit by a whip. The light on the ceiling was too small to show anything more than a bit of his body and legs but the heavy smell of blood covered that flaw. The odor of blood was strong enough even a person with a cold could smell it. And if a person were to look closely to the walls around the room for three, they would see blood splattered everywhere. Kaika wasn't fazed by all this and simply closed the door behind him.

He sat on the empty chair facing the prisoner. The prisoner didn't bother looking up to see him.

_Why should I? It's always him._

"Good morning, murderer. How are you today? Feeling good?" Kaika asked with a fake smile plastered on his face. The 'murderer' didn't respond. Kaika pouted. "Aw. . . .I came to see you after a week not seeing you. Didn't you miss me at all?"

Still no answer but Kaika didn't get pissed. He knew that was the 'murderer's intention and he wouldn't be swept away by his plans. "Do you remember," he started conversationally, "I went away for a week? Of course you did. Did I tell you where I went? No of course I didn't." He didn't even wait for the 'murderer's answer. "Well, I've been going out to the place where that fool—Kuonji I mean— did his researches and let me tell you, he found something interesting."

The figure moved a bit. Kaika grin. "Got you interested ey? Well, as it turns out, he managed to kidnap a girl from that assassin group you used to be in. Guild, was it called? Do you remember Guild? Of course you did. I never let you forget." There was a hint of anger but quickly disappear behind the cold smile.

The figure was instantly stiff. "At first it turned out well, we manage to conduct the first stage of the experiment. She put up a fight, that girl. The first time we did it, she resisted so hard she was supposed to be near death but wasn't, thankfully. I'm pretty proud I got to watch it first-hand." Kaika put a finger on his chin and looked as if he was in deep thinking. "I think I'm forgetting something but what is it. . . hm. . . " Suddenly, Kaika clapped his hand and grinned sadistically. "Oh I forgot to tell you. Her name is Mikan Sakura."

The moment that name came out of his mouth, the figure instantly charged at the person. Well, more like tried to. He couldn't get near enough because of the chain on his hand connected to the wall but it was enough to put his face under the dim light. The figure was someone who was probably in his late thirties or early forties. He had a jet black hair and possibly deep brow eyes. It was too dark to determined. His face didn't have any wrinkles and if you look pass the thin beard covering his face and the dirt covering him, you could see the handsomeness underneath.

But all that didn't hide the anger in his face.

Kaika didn't move from his spot but stood up from the chair. They both warred a silent glare contest between them.

"Kaika!" the voice sounded coming out of the man sounded sore and dry as if they hadn't been used for a long time. "Don't you dare touch her! She's not one of your experiments! Leave her alone, Kaika! _Leave her alone!_"

"And what? What will _you _do if I _don't _leave her alone?" For that, the man had no answers but he still struggled with the chain. Kaika smirked. "See, you can't do anything about it. Never have, never will." Kaika turned around for the door. The man struggled and struggled though his hands were starting to bleed without a single damage to the chains. Before stepping out through the opened door, Kaika turned his head towards the man.

"I'll bring her here when the time is right and when that time comes, I'll make you regret you ever made that move on that day. . ."

A scream was heard when he closed the door.

When he got out of the room, Mey was waiting. "What is it, Mey?"

"Master, would you like to go out for a while?" Her wrinkle-free face was scrunched up like she was worried for him.

Kaika raised an eyebrow at this sudden burst of. . . mother-worrying-attitude. "Why?"

Mey sighed and took out a compact mirror from goodness knows where. She opened it and gave it to him which reflect his face at that moment. To put it simply, he looked like he was about to kill someone. His forehead was beyond recognizable because it was scrunched up so bad. His eyes did the rest of the telling. The look in it was enough to put a kid one month in the trauma ward. It was full of hatred, despise and sadness. He sighed. He closed the compact mirror and gave it back to Mey. He massaged his forehead to try lighten up the migraine. "I'll be going out for a while, Mey."

She bowed deep and held out her hands. Kaika took off his lab coats and passed it on to her. She folded it neatly on her arm and said, "May you have a safe trip, Young Master."

He gave a distinct nod and walk away.

* * *

"I give up!"

"There's no giving up!"

"I don't care! I'm giving up!"

Everyone in the school hallway glanced at a girl whose head was stuffed inside her shoe locker. There were a few other people around her. Some they knew for a long time; Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, and Natsume Hyuuga and some were new; Sumire Shouda, Nobara Ibaragi.

"Mikan, get your gigantic head out of that tiny locker, " A girl with green, permed hissed at her. All she got was silence as an answer. "You idiot, it's only an algebra test. It's not something you need to stick your head inside _a stinky, disgusting shoe locker. _It's stupid and you know it too."

Mikan still wasn't getting her head out of the shoe locker. "It's not stupid and I don't want to. I _always _fail my algebra."

Hotaru pushed away the desire to hit her; it wouldn't work anyway what's with her head stuck in a freaking locker. "Okay. You always fail your algebra. So? What's this time going to make any difference?"

A few seconds passed without and answer for her. Unless you count a groan as answer then no she didn't say a word. Everyone was prepared to drag her head out of the locker. In Natsume's case, burn the locker. Sumire and Hotaru for once has similar plans on how to get her head out of the locker. They were all ready to move on with their respective yet evil plot for her head when suddenly, she took her head out of the locker in a speed faster than saying 'Quidditch'. Sumire and Hotaru stumbled backward from the sudden speed. Mikan twisted her whole body around and faced her friends.

"Because this time onii-sama is back."

Hotaru stared at her pale face for a while before nodding with an understanding look on her face.

"Do you remember how hard he was on me when I used to fail my math when I was a kid?"

Natsume was blank but Hotaru remembered. "Yeah. He spanked her a lot. He was worse on her than uncle and auntie was. Once upon a time, I was scared of him."

Everyone turned their heads towards her. It was pretty hard to believe with the blank look she wore. "Anyway, you have to get your butt inside class soon because the bell will ring a few minutes from now. I will not have you make my day late."

Mikan didn't reply and moved on to looking her left and right side. Around her were her friends and her back was her locker. Percentage of running away is next to zero. And with Natsume and Hotaru as your friend, it was damn near impossible to run away unless your ready to leave with more than a several bruise. "Fine. I'll go but if I fail, dig a grave for me and kill me before he can because he will."

Everyone rolled their eyes except for Nobara. She had a pity look on her face and a bit of doubt. She wasn't sure that Rei-san would do anything to hurt his little sister. Oh welll, what did she know about Rei-san? That thought put a 'pang' in her heart. She was about to put her hand on her chest when she suddenly shook her head and immediately threw the thought far, far away from her mind.

A few minutes later, after everyone had put on their shoes, they walked to the same class they now share together. In her heart, she knew she had done the right thing in taking the ex-Shadows in. Slowly, her memory drifted back to the day she spoke to the ex-Shadows minus the masks.

(Mikan's POV)

"_Yo! I'm Mikan Sakura and current leader of Guild."_

_Tensed face was obvious. I sweat dropped. I looked at Natsume from the corner of my eyes but her was looking away. I wanted to ask him if it was that too much…_

"_Hey, don't fret. I'm not going to kill you all."_

_Somehow, that made it worse._

"_You idiot…" Natsume muttered. I shot him a glare but he didn't see it. He was still looking the other way._

"_Okay, before we could talk, right now, just think of me of a girl-no that's not right…" I struggled to fine the right words. And then, an imaginary bulb appeared on top of my halo filled head. "Think of me as Santa Claus!"_

_No reaction. At least, there are if you count the still-there tensed face. This was getting pretty annoying. "You guys really have to learn how to laugh, smile or even giggle… " I muttered. Then, I raised my voice a bit and said in a serious-but-playful tone. "The reason why I'm calling you all is because I wanted to give you your freedom."_

_They looked at me like I'm some kind of nut, crazed person._

"_Um…Mikan, I don't think that's how you usually break a news to people that your giving them their freedom." Said Ruka._

_I gave him an exasperated look. "Ruka, in case you haven't notice, I don't usually do this." In a low tone I added "How was I supposed to know…"_

_A giggle breaks through my mood. It was one of the girls in the meeting room. She had a short, curly hair and it looked wet. Had she just finished taking a bath? Funnily, the girl quickly slammed her hand at her mouth when she finally noticed I noticed her giggle. And the weird look everyone was giving her. I chuckled._

"_You can do anything you want now. It's your life and it's yours to lead. Do whatever you want. You're free but…"_

_The ex-Shadows held their breath._

"_For those of you under 18, I really want you to go to school. You need education to survive, seriously. This sounds weird from someone who hates school with a passion but without education, you're kinda screwed. And to all of those who are above 18 and want to further their study, just tell me and arrangement can be made. Of course, allowances will be given each month to support your needs so there's no need to worry about that part. Starving won't be your main issue."_

_Some of the laughed but the rest of the reaction was somewhat expected._

"_Um…can I ask something…" a boy with a blue hair raised up his arm like a student asking to go to the toilet. His voice trailed when everyone was giving him the shut-up look. It made me smiled fondly at him._

"_I was wondering, could I go back to my own country, in Germany?" his voice was timid but clear. I took a moment to think._

_A few seconds passed by and the boy seemed to think I was going to say no. Before he could speak up, I interrupted him. "What's your name, boy?"_

_He didn't look like he was expecting that. "H-Hayate, miss. Just Hayate."_

"_I see and by the way, drop the miss. Call me by my name."_

_The boy looked shocked._

"_Stupid girl…"I heard Natsume muttered. I gave him another brief glare before returning back to the camera._

_I dropped my head low. "I'm sorry Hayate but for now, I can't do that. For the next five years, none of you are allowed to get out of Japan. I'm sorry." I said again. Nobody said anything so I plucked some courage and look at all of their faces._

_Hayate was a bit crestfallen—that made me feel guilty a bit because I said I was going to give them their freedom—but other than that, all of them looked pretty…normal. It made the guilt a bit better._

"_Well, I think that's it for now. You have a week to decided because that's probably the amount of time I'm going to be staying here." They all nodded their head and with a final goodbye, I turned off the connection and went back to sleep because the nurse came in and sedate me. Stupid sedater._

All in all, life is good.

* * *

She took all those words back seeing her brother holding her failed algebra mark in his hand.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

She fidgeted under his stare.

"Well?"

She took a deep breath and let it all out in one go. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please don't spank me. I'll try not to do it all again! Please, spare me!"

Rei stared at her. No words were exchanged between them. His room was silent. With them knowing, everyone was watching outside the door through the crack of the door. As usual, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru were the nearest to the door. The rest of them were lined behind the three friends. "Who do you think's gonna win this fight of will and glare?" Ruka whispered to all of them.

Being the assassin they were, they all heard it. Tsubasa who's behind him answered. "I'm betting Rei. He looks like he's about to eat her alive whereas she looks like a rabbit just waiting to be killed."

Koko who's behind him nodded solemnly. "Yeah. I don't see a future of her coming out of this alive."

Misaki who was behind Koko smacked him in the head. "What are you, a fortune teller?"

Out of nowhere, three bullets hit Koko, Misaki and Tsubasa in the face. They all looked at Hotaru who didn't even bother looking back. "Shut up, it's the climax." All three heads swiftly looked back through the crack.

Rei raised from the chair he was sitting on. Mikan went back to looking at the floor. Her legs were killing her from sitting with her legs underneath her. He sighed and move on to Mikan. She felt his hand nearing her head and braced herself for a knuckle or worse a slap. Everyone outside the door held their breath as they all wait for something horrible to happen. Nobara closed her eyes and Sumire had a sickening look on her face. Seconds felt like hours. The hand got closer and closer and the tension grew higher and higher. But the opposite thing happenned.

He patted her head.

Everyone outside except Natsume and Hotaru 'Eh?' though Natsume and Hotaru's eyes were a fraction wider than they usually are.

Mikan heard the 'Eh?' from outside her room plus the soft hand caressing her hair. She look up to her brother and met him in the eyes. All tension in her ended when she saw the soft smile he wore. "Don't worry. I know you had a hard time this month so I'll forgive you." Everyone including Mikan let a sigh of relief but tension grew again when he continued his words. "But that doesn't mean you're totally off the hook. For a week, you're in charge of dishes. No one can help you. Is that clear everyone?" he added with a louder voice. As if rehearsed, the door stumbled open under everyone's pressure.

"Should I be apologizing or should I be laughing?" Tsubasa suddenly said.

A laugh bubble suddenly burst between them all and the room was filled with laughter. Rei stood up and take Mikan's hand with him so that she would stand up too. "This is a one time thing only. From now on, fail any subject and it'll dishes un-help for a month. Got it?"

She passed a huge grin to him. He gave a small grin in return. "Got it."

"Good." Rei walked to the door filled with people with Mikan's hand in his. Youichi popped up from the sea of people and hugged Rei's leg.

"Onii-chan, can I sleep with you tonight?"

Rei stared at his little brother's puppy-dog eyes and patted his head with his empty hand. "Sure, Youichi." He raised his head and stared at everyone in front of him. "If you all would excuse me, I want to go sleep so if you please get out right now that'll be helpful."

Nobody argued with him. Slowly, the room began emptying. When there was nobody but Mikan and Youichi, he kissed both of them on their forehead and let go of Mikan's hand. "Goodnight Mikan."

She kissed his cheek and Youichi's. "Goodnight, brother."

* * *

So there you are guys. Remember, read and review! If you think my story is a bit cuckoo and don't make any whatsoever sense then tell me! I'll be happy to know that you care enough to review. =


	11. Unexpected Encounter

Hey guys, here's the 11'th chapter for Guild. I know you all have waited for this so here it is.

Beta-ed by: Purple Psycho Fish (Back off people, she's mine….hands off…=P)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters except the ones I made by myself…

* * *

Sometime, being a principal isn't all fun and games.

Sure, you get to terrorize student for being a pain in your butt or you can make students absolutely adore you if you're a guy or make guys fall madly in love with you by force if necessary if you're a girl but at the end of the day, it's not all fun and game. For example, you have to take care and listen to students complain about the injustice of the world. Like, today.

Narumi sighed at the girl sitting in front of him with her head down. "Why are you here, Mikan?" He rubbed his temple that was beginning to show signs of headache.

Mikan gave a big sigh as an answer. "I slept in Jinno's class. Again." her voice was flat. This was the third time she had been sent to the principal's office for sleeping in that frog-loving bastard's class. How could she not? Math is boring. It's filled with drooling-potential numbers that can make you sleep right the minute the teacher start to blab about solving methods and whatnot. She honestly don't know how the other students stay up because she certainly can't.

"Mikan, I know what you're thinking and no, Math is not boring. You just don't like it," he said with a pleading voice. Mikan said nothing to that. He went on saying, "Mikan, what is it that makes you hate numbers so much?"

Again, she didn't answer though she raised her head and stared at Narumi's dark blue blazer. Ever since she knew Narumi is actually the Night Blood, she's been curious. Every assassin, ex or not, always carry some sort of weapon with them no matter what. She wonders what and where is the weapon he's hiding. By staring at the blazer, she hopes she can at least make an outline of the weapon if there is a weapon there.

Narumi noticed she was staring at him and he knew why. He wasn't stupid and wasn't given the title of the old Guild's right hand man for nothing but despite that, he didn't comment. He knew she knew and he think she knew that he knew but the two have never spoken of it. It was the kind of thing you don't need to say for the other to know. "Mikan, go back to class. School is about to finished and you need pack your th-"

Ring, Ring, Ring!

"-ings..." he trailed off. Mikan jumped at the sound of the bell. She was focused on trying to figure out about the must-be-there weapon that she totally forgot about her surrounding. She pushed the chair back and got up.

"Well Narumi-sensei, this has been a pleasure. I guess I'll see you later, yeah?"

Narumi slamed his hand to his face. "Please don't."

Mikan's answer to that was a grin. When she had finally exited from the room, Narumi leaned into his chair. He stared at the white ceiling in a daze. Maybe he should color the ceiling. It was looking pretty dull. A few minutes went by with this kind of thought swimming in his head. Finally, when he decided he would paint the ceiling mint green, he bend down and raised his pants a bit. There were two sheath attached to his ankles. He took out a knife from his right ankle and a gun from his left ankle. He put both of the weapon on top of his mahogany desk and stared at them for a long time before putting them back and began settling the giant amount of paperwork in front of him.

When Mikan exited from the room, she didn't go to her class but instead walked straight outside where she knew her friends would be waiting for her with her bag and all. In a few minutes, she was right.

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait!"

Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka were sitting under an orange tree. Natsume got up first and threw a soft pink bag at Mikan which she expertly captured. "You're late." was his words as he began walking to the main gate. Hotaru followed but Ruka stayed behind to walk with Mikan.

"Sorry, Natsume but I seriously thought I was gonna find out where he keeps his weapon today. From what I can see today, inside-the-jacket is out."

Natsume and Hotaru both rolled their eyes. Mikan was becoming obsessed with finding out where Narumi's weapon is. Not that they both object to her being sent purposely to the principal's office because it was the idiot's choice and maybe, just maybe, they were interested too but were too lazy to find out. Well, Natsume is lazy. Hotaru is just above lazy a bit. She's doing some spying but not until all the arsenal in her hands are out.

Mikan was chatting with Ruka on the way home about a ninja anime about a blond hair boy with a giant smile on her face when finally noticed a few missing members. "Hey guys, where's Nobara and Sumire and Koko?"

"Sumire-san went out shopping with Nobara-san and Koko. They said something about wanting to buy phones for each of them at a sale going on at the electronic super market near the train station." said Ruka.

Hotaru's eyes suddenly glint. There was even a hint of a Yen sign in her eyes. "I'm going to go for a bit. Later." and she dashed off to wherever Sumire is probably at right now.

Mikan's smile dimmed a bit. Ruka and Natsume who was now beside her noticed. "I was just going to suggest stopping at the park to eat some ice cream. Oh well, let's go home guys." She turned her back to the road that would have lead to the park and started walking back home when two pair of hands stopped her.

"I'm hungry and it's your treat."

"Come on, Mikan."

Her smile slowly became wider. She nodded her head and began walking in the middle of two very sweet guys.

How she wished she had gone home at that moment.

* * *

Kaika was at the park again like last time.

The day had been a disaster. The experiment is not going well. Add that to meeting with the murderer of his parents, he was in a mood. A bad mood too. At first, he was intent with destroying his lab but Mey convinced him to get out of the house and 'take a chill pill'. He chuckled. He never thought he'll hear the word 'chill pill' coming out of his maid's mouth. And so here he was. At the park. Eating a 200 yen chocolate ice cream.

"Hey guys, what do you want? My treat!"

"Of course it's your treat. I want coffee."

"Well, I guess I'll have vanilla."

"Okay, well, I'll have strawberry."

Kaika's head turned at the girlish voice. He couldn't believe his stroke of luck. That was Mikan's voice. It was the same girl he had been wanting to meet ever since they met at that idiot Kuonji's place. But hold on, who were the other two boyish voice? Instantly, an ugly feeling went up his chest.

There were two boys beside her. One was blond and one was black hair. Raven colored, almost. He remembered the blond as being the person he had let Mikan go with but the raven was someone else. He racked his brain for when he had read the file containing the information of Guild's new generation member. Raven hair and what appeared to be crimson eyes, it could only be Natsume Hyuuga. Age 17. Killed his parents to protect his little sister and the age of eleven. Became Guild members with best friend, Ruka Nogi and little sister, Aoi Hyuuga and got protection of the Prime Minister at the age twelve. Possible rival with Ruka Nogi for Mikan Sakura's heart.

Possible rival for Mikan's heart.

Don't know how or why Kuonji put that in the file, Kaika's mind was set. He didn't know why but he want Mikan. He want her soul, her body, her heart all for himself. He didn't want to share it with someone. He wanted all of her to be his only. Only his.

_Only mine._

Finishing his ice cream, he jogged over to Mikan and the _devils _before they could disappear to somewhere. For some reason, he wanted to take her away right that moment. Kidnap her so that she won't see them and only see him forever. Make it so that his the only guy in her eyes and heart. It had been pure torture when he had to let go of her to the Nogi boy and in all honesty, all he wanted to do was steal her away from the world but he kept himself in check. If he really wanted to make her his, he has to make a good impression. He knew he could do that well considering he introduced the good side of him at the Institution. Plus he had let her best friend save her life and he was sure the best friend told nobody anything about him letting her go so he could make all this a surprise.

He jogged till he was in front of her and stopped. This resulted in them stopping too. When he turned to face her, he heard a gasp but couldn't care who was it that did. "Hello. May I join you for a moment?"

Mikan's eyes went as far as it could. That familiar voice...it could only belong to one person. The ice cream in her hands fell. She couldn't believe it.

Kaika was standing here.

Alive in front of her.

Alive and looking healthy.

She was about to go and hug him but something stop her. Ruka had grabbed her no-ice cream hand and pulled her to his back. Not once did he look at her because his eyes never moved from the man in front of him. She raised an eyebrow. "Ruka, what's the matter?"

Ruka didn't reply. He just kept on staring/glaring at Kaika. He had a feeling about the man right the second the man appeared. He knew the man had saved his life and Mikan's but he can't help the nagging voice at the back of his head that says to be careful not to trust this guy. And he has every reason to. The man was reeking with a demonic aura. It practically oozed out of every single pore of his body. The easiest place to see it were his eyes and smile. The man was looking at him as if to glare so glared back. And the smile. Don't even get him to start on the smile. It showed that the man was threatening him to back off.

Natsume on the other hand was officially weirded out. Ruka never acted that way. It was usually him that acts suddenly irrational but seeing Ruka do it was just plain bizarre. He shifted his eyes to the man wearing a suit in front of them. He looked like a decent guy enough and Natsume couldn't remember him from any mafia -he knows every single mafia lord there is- so he was probably safe. That was until he took a good look at the guy. That was when he saw what Ruka must have seen. The guy was evil. Not in 'muahahahaha' way but more of a...'hehehehhe' way. Natsume shook the thought from his head. That was a weird thought on his part. Other than that, he saw it. The threatening eyes, the cold smile, everything. Slowly, he moved to stand closer to Mikan.

Kaika who could practically see all their thoughts and Mikan's obvious confusion as to why her two best friend was shielding her. He chuckled. Had he been wrong and the Nogi boy told about him? No. The Hyuuga boy looked confused but he was still guarded. Was it the clear intent to pull them away from Mikan? Maybe.

"Relax. I meant no harm as I have been at the place, Ruka-san." Call them with their name and add suffix. Always helps in getting rid on tension.

It worked only a bit. Ruka dropped his guard for only a moment before backing it up again. He was about to say something but Mikan cut him off.

"How did you stay alive, Kaika? Ruka said that the place burned to the ground. I thought...you didn't make it..." Mikan's head poked from under Ruka's side-stretched hands. Mikan didn't know why but the idea of him dying in the place put a heavy feeling in her heart. She didn't notice she was slowly coming from under Ruka's hand despite the silent warning from both her friends and was now fully standing in front of Ruka. Her eyes remained wide from the shocked.

Kaika smile went soft and the thought of Mikan worrying about him. Had he made a lasting impression on her at the place? "Obviously, I didn't die." He didn't know what made him do it that moment but all he knew was that he hugged her right that moment. It wasn't one of those bone crushing hug. No, he'll die before doing those kind of things but he hugged her softly. He smiled when a pair of hands hugged him back. "Did you forget about me?" He had to know. Did she thought about him all these while?

Mikan pulled back to give him a pout plus glare. "Of course not. You were the only person tolerable there."

"Polka, who's the dude?" asked Natsume. He figured out that they must have known somewhere from the way they talked so familiarly. He doesn't know him thus it made him more suspicious by the minutes.

Kaika looked like he was knocked out from a deep thought. When Mikan hugged him, he had forgotten about the rest of the world including the two _devils. _"Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Kaika. Li Kaika. Your friend Ruka-san there knows me from where I gave him the password to escape at Kuonji's Institution."

Natsume gave Ruka his best unbelievable stare. Ruka caught the stare and just nodded his head lamely. Natsume went back to looking at Kaika who was clearly ignoring the two by giving Mikan his complete attention.

"Mikan, how have you been? It's been a while since the incident hasn't it? And how have the Shadows been?"

Mikan's eyes glint excitedly. "I'm great! And the Shadows are awesome! You know, you know, they're living with me now and they're all so nice! Especially Nobara-chan!"

Kaika chose to not tell her the fact that he already knew all those. "That's wonderful. I've been with them for a long time and I know that when in the right state of mind, they can be the greatest people." Compliment his way to her heart.

"Oh my goodness, you're absolutely right! Kaika, you're so cool!" Mikan had that look on her face that made Natsume want to kill the guy for making her have the expression. "Ne, Kaika, why don't you and I meet somewhere and sometime else? We can do a little get together and you can meet the newly improved, ex-Shadows."

Kaika pondered on the suggestion for a moment. "Alright then. How about we meet Saturday night, eight o'clock on the restaurant that just opened across Gakuen street. I'm positive it was called Le Amour."

"Alright then! It's a date!"

* * *

Sorry guys but I can not! resist in adding a cliffhanger. It's later than what I told you guys so I'm so sorry for that.


	12. Wanted Confessions

Thank you for your reviews, guys! Because right now is a holiday for my country, I've decided to give you all a treat! Enjoy!

Beta-ed: Purple Psycho Fish.

I dedicate this chapter to moonacre99, xxxangelHoliCxxx, and Janet NT.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters except the ones I made by myself…

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga had never been one for theatrical.

As the Guild's second strongest person, he can't afford to wear his heart on his sleeves. If that were the case then it would be easy for people to target him or, goodness forbid, get information out of him. No, he had to be calm in all sorts of situation no matter what the cost. He had to be rational no matter the price otherwise everything would fall apart, through and from the cracks. However, what everyone knows he doesn't have is patience. So, naturally, he punched Kaika. Right in the face. Right where he knew would bruise for a very long time.

"Natsume!" both friends shouted. One ran to Natsume and grabbed the punching hand and the other went to the fallen man.

Mikan kneeled beside the fallen man. "Kaika, are you alright?" Mikan urged as she got him back on his feet. All the while, the worry never left her face and all the while, the glare exclusively for Natsume never left Kaika's face.

Ruka pulled Natsume a feet farther from Mikan and Kaika who were holding her as a support but Ruka got the feeling it wasn't needed. "Natsume, why did you do that?"

Natsume said nothing and simply glare at the man with a glare that could make anybody cower in seconds. Except Kaika. Damn the man, he thought. How did he managed to make him lose his cool like that? How did he get The Natsume Hyuuga punched him? Maybe it was because of that damn smirk he wore that was now completely gone and was replaced by a scowl -he wanted to laugh at that one- or maybe the fact that Natsume knew for some reason, for some unexplained, complicated, even unreasonable reason, he was trying to take Mikan away from him. Maybe that was what made him punch the guy with all his heart.

Or it could be because he's jealous.

Whichever.

He watched Mikan checked for any other bruise on Kaika before turning to glare at him. "Natsume, how could you do that? He did nothing to you!" Mikan's hand trembled beside her. She was shocked enough when Ruka stood in front of her in an act of protection but Natsume punching Kaika for no reason, that topped everything else. Unconditionally.

Natsume didn't know how to respond to the question. Given, the question was an easy one but if he answered with the answer he knew he wanted to answer, Mikan would find out about the truth of his feeling. And he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't.

Ruka saw Natsume was apparently not going to say anything so he stepped in. "Mikan, please let this one go. I'm sure Natsume has a very good reason-"

Mikan cut him off. "Then what is it, Ruka-pyon? Kaika did nothing and he punched him!" Ruka was taken aback by the suspicious tone Mikan used but didn't comment on it.

"If you don't know why I did that, Polka, then you have no right being the Leader of Guild." Natsume's tone and voice was completely negative one hundred and flat. He then turned his back on her and walked away leaving her speechless. Then she became was more speechless when Ruka gave her a hesitated glance, Kaika an odd stare and ran after Natsume's shadow. Mikan didn't say anything seeing her friends, her_ best friends _left her. She couldn't say anything. Her voice was stucked in her throat. Silently, she felt glad that Natsume walked away and Ruka was there to catch him but if that's the case, then why does her heart felt like breaking?

Kaika cleared his throat. That did the trick to get Mikan's attention back. She was still looking a bit shocked but her face was looking more...expressive again. "Kaika, I'm sorry about what happen with Natsume."

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Didn't even hurt at all." It was a lie. It hurt. A lot. That Hyuuga boy was strong, maybe even stronger than he was but he wasn't about to say it in front of Mikan's face. "Well, it's time I take my leave. I have some matters to take care of. Will you be okay with me leaving you or you would like me to send you home?" Personally, he like the second one better but he'll let it be her choice. Always her choice.

Mikan looked startled by the question. "No, it's okay. My house isn't that far from here. I'll be fine."

"Alright then. Have a good day, Mikan. And don't forget about our dinner date." The thought of it put a smile on his face.

Mikan gave a small smile in return. "I won't."

Kaika nodded his head, turned away and started walking back to his place. Just a second after he did, a smirk grew on his face. The Hyuuga boy punching him wasn't exactly what he had in mind in his plan to drive the two away from each other but it worked and now he has a chance. Suddenly, a thought popped in his head and he stopped his trails. The Nogi boy. _He_ is still in the picture. From the looks of it just now, he is calmer and more rational than the Hyuuga boy thus will be harder to separate from Mikan but it won't be impossible. Everyone has a weakness and with the right planning, he would find the boy's weakness and used it to his advantage.

* * *

Mikan didn't go back to her house. Instead, she went to the place she knew would be a real comfort for her at a time like this. She decided to go to Shiki's house. Shiki was her mother's friend in the old days and like Narumi, he used to be in the Guild too before he was offered a job at the President's right hand man so in short, he knew her. He knew her before she became the Guild's Leader, he knew her before she became the Queen of The Underground, he knew her when she was just Mikan Sakura. Mikan's chest felt warm at the thought.

It was a long walk to his house without her car and the sun was already gone by the time she arrived in front of a grave yard. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the gate leading to the house open and went inside. She hasn't come here ever since the meeting a month ago on her brother but she's come here plenty of time in the past before her parents died but with all the work she has now and other personal issues, she hasn't come by that much. A heavy feeling replaced the warmness she felt in her chest. While trying to shake it away, she continued walking to the mansion that she knew would always be waiting for her.

Mikan was about to knock on the door when she arrived in front of it but it was already opened by a butler. It was Youhi who opened the door and Mikan instantly smiled at him. Youhi has been around for as long as she can remember and without even being told, he would know or guess the reason why she came here regardless of the hours. Youhi didn't even bother looking shocked seeing her and simply gave her a nod before opening the door a bit wider providing Mikan some space to get in. Once she was inside, the butler took her bag from her and hanged it on one of his arms. "To what do this house owes the pleasure of seeing you here, Mistress Mikan?"

"I just want to see, Shiki. Is he here?" She looked around, hoping for some shadow of the said man.

Youhi looked pained as he shook his head. "He is not here, Mistress Mikan. He has not been here for the last three weeks for an urgent matter, he says." He knew why she was here at this hour of day and he wasn't too happy on telling her, her source of comfort was not there.

Mikan nodded, face a bit down, soaking the information given. "Do you know when he will come back?"

"No, Mistress Mikan. The master had not informed any of us on his return. His only words were 'Take care of the house' and left without a moment to spare." Mikan looked dejected hearing that. Youhi, the butler, didn't miss this. "If I may, Mistress Mikan, would you like to stay for a while though the master is not here? I suspect it has been a long journey. If you wished to, you can also stay here for the night. I do not recommend you walking to your home at this hour of night."

Mikan immediately agreed to it. She hadn't thought of coming back home tonight anyway. She needed some space after what has happen and seeing Natsume tonight won't do her any good. For all the good it may come she might well just scream at his face like she did just now if she saw him tonight. But there was one thing that needed to be considered if she's staying for the night. "What about my uniform for tomorrow? And my books?"

"Do not worry, Mistress Mikan. All shall be taken care of. All you need to do Mistress Mikan is have your dinner, take a bath and have a good night sleep. The rest, leave it to me." He bowed low then.

Mikan nodded her head. "Okay then. So, when's dinner?" Her stomach was starting to get unsettled.

"It shall be done in about half an hour. In the mean time, may I suggest for a bath and some change of clothes? If you would have it, one the maids are almost the same size as you. Both outer garments and inner garments."

She blushed at the 'inner garments'. How was it possible he was not? "Are you sure that's okay? I don't want the maid hating me for wearing her clothes or inner garments or anything."

"I assure you she does not. Nana is a very kind girl and I'm sure she does not mind."

"If you say so. Well, I'll be sleeping in the main guest room, yeah?"

"I should think so. I shall have Nana bring you some night clothes and call you for dinner when it is done. Should you wish for anything else, just-"

"-call from the room's phone at line 1999. Yes, Youhi, I know. This is not my first time." She grinned at him and the heck of it, added a wink as well.

Youhi chose not to frown at the last statement and instead grinned. "I must be off now. Shall I show you the room now, Mistress Mikan?" She was about to answer but he wasn't finished. "Oh I forgot, this is not your first time."

"Youhi, you meanie."

That night when she went to sleep, Natsume's words kept ringing in her head.

"_If you don't know why I did that, Polka, then you have no right being the Leader of Guild."_

* * *

Ruka stared at Natsume who was sitting at the edge of his bed. His arms were crossed against his chest. Hotaru stood beside Ruka. Her glare was harder to ignore by the Black Cat. Finally, when he couldn't withstand anymore the stare and the glare, he sat up and leaned against the headboard though his eyes were facing downward. Ruka took this as a sign he could talk and be _heard_.

"Natsume, you know that wasn't nice," he started off.

". . . "

"Very creative, Hyuuga."

Natsume kept his mouth shut. He was still pissed about what had happened and Mikan's absence added up to the piss-ness that was already in the 'Danger-don't-go-near' level. She was such a child, he thought. He knew she was angry with him but why couldn't she come back! In all the years he know her, he know she only does it when she's really pissed. That thought pissed him ever further. However, both Ruka and Hotaru seems to have the strange yet unwelcome ability to ignore it.

"Hyuuga, Nogi has told me about what had happen."

". . ."

A vein popped on Hotaru's head. Ruka noticed this and stood a bit farther away from her. "Natsume, why don't you just tell her how you feel? Except Mikan, everyone knows you like her. Heck, you _love_ her, Natsume and I don't understand why you can't tell it to her."

Natsume let out a small sigh. "You don't understand, Ruka."

Ruka was about to argue but Hotaru gave him 'the' look. He nodded once and exit the room with a backward glance at Natsume. When the door was closed, Hotaru stood a little bit closer to Natsume. Natsume ignored it and continued to stare at his bed. Hotaru got nearer and nearer and was finally close enough until there were barely any distance between them. Natsume wanted to tell her to back off when all of a sudden she slapped him. His head swirled to the side from the momentum and raised his head to curse at her for _slapping_ him but then he met a pair of cold eyes. Looking at them, the curse died in his throat.

Hotaru didn't look like she was angry. She was looking more like an emotionless demon who's stare can turn any men cold.

"Hyuuga, you are being a baby."

Natsume woke up from his trance. "What the-"

Then he was slapped again.

This time, he wanted more than to curse. This time, he wanted to punch her, he wanted to shout, he wanted to scream 'what the hell is your problem?',but somehow died in his throat when he accidentally looked at Hotaru. Correction, Hotaru's eyes and couldn't seem to look away.

"You act like a child, Hyuuga. A chile who does not get his candy. A child whose teddy bear got taken away or going to be taken away. You may not realized this Hyuuga but it it true. You were and are acting like nothing more than a pathetic child. A pathetic coward." Hotaru stopped for a while to stare into his eyes and he took this as a chance.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW, IMAI! WHAT DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH?"

All of a sudden, the collar of his shirt was pulled and the air from his lungs were crushed. A pair of red eyes met a set of purple's. "Do not think I do not know how it feels, Hyuuga." Hotaru was practically hissing the words. "I know what you are going through and to hell I know what it feels like.

Who do you think confessed when Nogi and I got together? I know you think it was Nogi but here's a surprise. It was me, Hyuuga. It was I who finally told him my feelings. For years I have been keeping it hidden. I had to watch him be in love with my _best friend. With the reason of my life._ I was the same as you who had to watch the love of our lives never noticing even the smallest of our feelings but unlike you, I did not act like a brat. I did not act like a child. I did not act like a pathetic coward.

Instead, I acted on my feelings when Nogi decided to give Mikan to you, when he decided to give up. I tried to win him, Hyuuga and I tried hard. I didn't lay around, moaning about how unfair the world is. And now, I have won his heart. As for you who are not trying at all, do you have the right to act like a jealous boyfriend? Do you have the right to say she does not have the right to be the Leader if she does not know?

She is dense and despite being a murderer, despite being the Queen of The Underground, she is naive. She is the same as a baby when it comes to the matter of the heart. You and I can testify to that. Can you blame her for not knowing? Can you blame her for not noticing the malice in that man, Kaika's eyes when he saw you and her together? Can you honestly say she is the reason for everything that is happening? If you truly think she is the love of your live, if you truly don't doubt that you can win her heart, then do it. Do it even if your heart bleed. Do it even if there is the smallest chance she will say no. Do it even if the world with disagree because if she truly is your love, then fight. Fight till the word 'no' comes out of her mouth because if you don't then you have no right saying to her this is all her fault." With that said, she let him go and walked a few steps back.

Natsume's face was totally out-of-this-world, for him anyway. His mouth was a bit opened and his eyes were wide on Hotaru. Then, his eyes got wider -if that was possible- when Hotaru's eyes went from downright cold to soft.

"I love Nogi, Hyuuga so I will not let go, no matter what. If you love her, then don't let go. If you do, then you have no one to blame if she goes to another man." Sensing nothing more was to be said, Hotaru turned and walked towards the door. She got out of the room and closed the door behind her. Outside, Ruka was waiting for her, a few feet away. He had a serene look and was smiling. Hotaru quickly put back her stone face. She did nothing and just stood in front of the door, her back facing it. Her eyes never left Ruka.

Ruka got closer and took her hand in his and kissed it. And then he hugged her. Soft and sweet. "I love you. Don't ever doubt it, Hotaru."

"I know."

. . .

"By the way, say anything about what just happened in the room and I will skin you alive, Nogi."

A nervous chuckle left his lips. "Right."

* * *

Alright guys! That's a wrap for the 12th chapter. Thank you for your reviews and I hope you guys will continue to support me! Since I've gotten this far in my stories, I will give you all some spoiler for the next chapter.

_"Natsume, save me."_

_"Mikan, don't go to him."_

_"Ruka, please don't do this."_

_"Hotaru, what am I supposed to do?"_

A lot will happen in the next chapter so it'll probably be the longest chapter in the history if this story. If you all want to read the next chapter soon, then review as much as you can so that I'll have the motivation to write it faster! Please and thank you!


End file.
